Pokémon GX Season 1
by zerobound
Summary: What happens if season 1 has Pokémon not dueling monster. He also learn his past life as the Supreme King. A lot new things will happend along the way. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Pokémon.
1. Ch-1 Battle Exam

**update 8/16/16**

 **Battle Exam chapter 1**

A boy with hair with two colors of brown was running down the street. "I'm so going to be late for the exams".

He heard a voice inside his mind. "I told you to get up early Jaden".

The boy's name is Jaden Yuki, who dream become the next King and in-training to master his aura. Who is looked at his Pokémon on running with him?

Next to him is Canine Pokémon his name is Riolu who is his guardian and trainer of aura.

"I did wake up on time, Riolu". He answers.

 **Riolu known as 'Emanation Pokémon'. They communicate with one another using their auras. They are able to run all through the night.**

A yellow mouse Pokémon is on his left shoulder. "You mean I wake you up with a Thunderbolt". The mouse Pokémon names is Pikachu longtime friend.

 **Pikachu known as 'Mouse Pokémon. Whenever PIKACHU comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this POKéMON mistook the intensity of its charge.**

Jaden and his Pokémon talking in their aura link with help of Rilou. "That true. I should ask Pidgeot just flying us dare. If I know the train come late I should have call him out".

He bumps into person who has five spike hair. His name is Yugi Muto the King of Pokémon. He also has Pikachu on his left shoulder?

"Sorry about that". He scratched back of his hair. "Are you..."

"Are you a trainer"? Yugi asks him.

"Yes I'm. I'm heading to Kaiba Battle Dome to enter the exam". He answers his question.

"You don't say". The king pulls out a Pokéball from his belt. The ball open and the brunette saw a bubble frog Pokémon.

"Who this Pokémon"? The brunette asks

"Please meet Froakie". Yugi answer his question.

 **Froakie known as the 'Bubble Frog Pokémon'. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.**

"Froa Froakie Froa". The frog Pokémon is looking at him.

"Please to meeting you". He smiles at the frog Pokémon.

"Froakie". The frog said in a happy tone.

"It seems Froakie taking like of you". Yugi said and throw his Pokéball to him. "He chooses you".

"He chooses me? But he is your Pokémon". He is looking at Froakie.

"That is true, but my grandpa tells me to watch over him. So please take good care of him". Yugi smiled at him.

"Well Froakie welcome to my team". He said to the frog Pokémon and he holds out the Pokéball. The frog touches the ball and goes inside. The center circle is red and few seconds it stops.

"Good luck and taking good care of Froakie". Yugi take off.

"Thank you". He heard bell from the Kaiba Battle Dome.

"Let move, Jaden". Rilou said in his mind to him. They're heading to the stadium.

 **At the Kaiba Battle Dome**

On that day, skill exams for the Pokémon Academia, an academy for training elite trainers were being held at Kaiba Land.

All the teacher for exam are watch each trainer battle with their Pokémon. One blonde teacher is not impressed.

The Pokémon Academia's exam is split into a written and Practical portion.

Students are in the academy are watching their battles.

Only examiners selected through their written exams advance on to the skill exam.

Outside the dorm two lady and man in a black suite wearing sunglasses are waiting for more kids to show up. They about to close but they heard voice from bushes near a gate. They saw Riolu with his trainer and Pikachu on his left shoulder.

"Examiner number 110: Judai Yuki! I'm safe right?"

"Please go inside". The man wear black suit.

"Thank you". He and his Pokémon got over the gate.

'That was close'? He scratches back of his head.

'That was close for you'. The canine said in their Aura link. He didn't saying anything back to him.

He returns his him back to his Pokéball.

He walking inside the dorm and he saw light blue hair boy with black hair on the chair. He walks to them. "Hi did I miss some battles". Jaden ask them.

"Yes I just finish my battle before him". The black hair answers him.

"Great my name is Jaden Yuki". He shows his to hand to him.

"Name is Bastion". He is shaking his new friend hand.

"Yes my name is Syrus". He also shaking his hand and he can tell the brunette not bad person.

Three male students dressed in blue talk with another. One of student with blue hair and glasses name is Taiyou Torimakisays. "Bastion Misawa, Examinee Number 1, is pretty good, isn't he?" He said unimpressed tone.

Then the other student with brown spike hair name is Raizou Mototanisays. He said "It was worth coming all this way to see him after hearing the rumors, wasn't it, Chazz?"

The raven-hair speaking up his name is Chazz Princeton. He says "Nonsense. These entry exam battles are just set at a low level. Coming out of the academy for this was such a waste. The Pokémon Academia doesn't need two kings, only one". He said in the last was a proud tone about the next king.

The teacher is talking to each other. One was talking about Bastion. 'We don't even need to deliberate on Misawa. I think it's settled'.

One of teacher answers to him. 'Mm-hmm. He's the last of them'.

The blonde teacher closes his book then the guy from the entire walking to him. "I beg your pardon". The blonde teacher turns his head to him. "There's one more examinee that made it to registration at the last minute..."

"What was he ranked on the written test?" The blonde teacher asks.

"He's Examinee Number 110". He answers him.

"He hardly has any sense of readiness if he's coming in at the last minutes, no?" The blonde teacher gives his answer. "We have no need for dropout boy in our academy-none". He said his eyes closed and arm closed.

"However, he made it on time, to a point, so does qualify for the exam". The teacher said for his advice.

"And a train incident is to blame anyway..." The older teacher said his advice.

"No letting him take it might not be such a good idea, don't you think". The second teacher said his advice.

The blonde teacher not happy to hear does words. "Non problema-lema! Non! Non! Non!". He mean is (No problem-lem! No! No! No!) They heard a ring from his cell phone. "Yes who may I ask is speaking? Oh, it's you Chancellor".

 **At Pokémon academy**

"I heard that there's an examinee that made it in time for the test at the last minute due to a train incident". The Chancellor found about the brunette.

The blonde teacher shock he found out about the brunette.

"He may have done poorly on his written exam, but don't deprive him of his chance. Our school's objective is to garner a wide a range of talents to train them into well-rounded trainer after all".

"Such sharps ears..." The blonde teacher holding his phone and hang up his phone. "You sly old dog"!

'The Pokémon Academia is an academy for the Trainers Elite! Perché! Why is Chancellor backing that dropout boy?'

"I will be batting that examinee!" The blonde teacher leaves his seat.

"P-Please wait!" The second teacher is holding a boxing with Pokéballs. "Dr. Crowler, please take an examination Pokéball".

The blonde teacher keeps on walking. "I have no need for one of those! I shall use my own Pokémon ".

Jaden and his new friends heard the speaker. 'Examinee Number 110: Jaden Yuki'

"All right, then. I'm up". He said in a happy tone. "Wish me luck".

'He only scored nine higher than me on the written exam, so why is he so confident'. Syrus though.

He is looking around the battlefield.

"Buon giorno"! The blonde teacher said. He means (Good day!)

He saw a person has his Pokéball on his jacket. He blows to him. "Jaden Yuki, sir!"

"Signore Jaden, I am Dr. Crowler, acting Chief General Director of Practical Application at the academy.

"What an honor. To think that the Director of Practical Application would challenge me!" He said in happy tone. "I'm sure that means you're expecting a lot out of me!"

'I'm stuck clueless...' Dr. Crowler thinks about him. He is not serious.

'The way Jaden acting to the director thinking he is dense. But he is a serious person in battle'. The canine said in their aura link. The Pokémon agreed with him.

Chazz and his friends is watch Dr. Crowler duel the brunette.

"Who'd think Dr. Crowler would deal with this personally? Taiyou is watching them.

"That Jaden fellow must be pretty big, huh?" Raizou is watching them.

"I can't believe this!" Chazz thought of why Dr. Crowler is batting him.

"I'm ready to go". Dr. Crowler said to him and grabbed one Pokéball from his jacket. 'I won't let this drop off boy like enter my Pokémon academy'.

"All right, then. I'll do my best!" He said in happy tone again.

"Let battle"! They said in the same time.

"Pikachu I choose you". He calls out his best friend.

The mouse Pokémon jump out from his shoulder landing on the battlefield.

'He is using a mouse Pokémon first. I suppose you could say he's some kind of small town trainer, then'. Dr. Crowler is looking at the mouse.

"I'll show you my best Pokémon"! Dr. Crowler said to them.

Syrus is watching the battle with Bastion. "What did he mean by his best Pokémon"?

"Good question I won't know too" Bastion said to him.

"Not going to use the exam Pokémon! He is using his Pokémon"! Taiyou gasp.

"Yes and his Pokémon are powerful"! Raizou is gasp that Dr. Crowler is using his Pokémon".

"That knows way that mouse can't stand against Dr. Crowler's team". Taiyou answer his friends.

"Is wishful thinking? If he using that Pokémon". Raizou reply again.

"I thought that examinee was something special, but I was sorely mistaken". Chazz said with smirk on his face. "Dr. Crowler plans on giving that dropout boy's fleeting dreams a though stomping on".

At the balcony, a beautiful blonde has a sad looking on her face. She also has a Pikachu. "I feel sorry for him. It appears Crowler doesn't fancy him". Her name is Alexis Rhodes.

"Chuu". Alexis Pikachu said. Only different from Jaden is a female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. Her nickname is Chuu.

"This should be worth seeing". A voice said next to her. Alexis turn her head. "He is using his Pokémon. Thanks to Number 110 here, we might have the honor of seeing his legendary Pokémon". He said without showing expression on his face. The young man name is Zane Truesdale the older brother of Syrus. They're looking at the battle.

"Is time to show you my Pokémon if you're ready"? Dr. Crowler said in proud tone.

"Sound fun! What're you going to show me, teach?" He said that he ready to go.

"Fine if you ready. I choose you, my best Pokémon". Dr. Crowler throws his ball. They saw Automaton Pokémon. "Meet Golurk"!

 **Golurk known as 'Automation Pokémon'. It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them.**

Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz gasps to see The Automaton Pokémon is huge in front of their eyes.

"That his legendary Pokémon". Alexis gasp to see the Dr. Crowler's Golurk.

Zane didn't show any expression.

"Awesome! The rumors told me about his Golurk". He gasps by looking at it.

"That Golurk is huge"! Syrus see in front of his eyes.

"Crowler Vellian has yet to lose once he calls that Pokémon". Zane said with his arm cross. "I wouldn't have pegged that examinee to have the power to make the Dr. Crowler to take this seriously".

She replies to him. "Dr. Crowler is rather fickle you know. It's shame. I caught the sound of the Academia's iron doors closing shut".

"Now Golurk used Shadow ball on that mouse"! Dr. Crowler shouts his command.

"Gol"! The Automaton Pokémon forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around between its hands. It then fires the ball at the yellow mouse.

"That Shadow ball looks really strong". Sryus is worried about Pikachu.

"I don't thinking they're out yet". Bastion hoping they're not out yet.

"Pikachu agility"! He commands his partner. Pikachu's move made him vanish to dodge the shadow ball. And appear in different spots and still vanish. Make the Automaton become confused.

"Your mouse maybe good at dodge, but that won't help you win the battle". Dr. Crowler is telling the truth.

"That is true, but we don't giving up easy"! He said.

"Pika! Chu"! The mouse Pokémon shows yellow electric on his red cheeks

'What? Let play your game'. Dr. Crowler said to himself.

"Pikachu using Agility"! He said the same move again. The yellow mouse move fast again.

"I see using the same move again. Now Golurk used Telekinesis on that mouse! Then shadow ball and send that mouse flying". Dr. Crowler calls out his moves.

"Golurk". The automatic said it name. A light green aura surrounds the mouse and he is floating into the air. Then the Automaton launches another shadow at the mouse and sends it flying to the wall.

The mouse shouts his name. "Pikachu used Iron Tail on the wall". He shouts his command.

"Pikachu"! His tail glows metallic gray and he hit the wall with force and stopped impact.

Everyone was surprised from the mouse. But the female mouse was impressive with that Pikachu.

"Chuu"! Alexis' Pikachu said in impressed tone.

"Chuu, you much be impressed with that Iron Tail". Alexis is looking at her mouse. She looks back to the battlefield and saw the brunette running to his mouse and catches him. 'Wait Atti mention to me that a brunette trainer has Pichu can used Iron Tail on his Charizard. Then he evolves into a Pikachu after their battle. Is this the same Pikachu'?

"Pikachu rest now we'll taking over now". He said to him and said his name. He put him down next to him. He grabs his second Pokéball. "I choose you, Riolu". His canine is ready to go.

"You have a Riolu. But that won't beat my Golurk. Now Golurk used Charge Beam"! Dr. Crowler shouts his move.

"Golurk"! An orb of yellow electricity appears in front of its head and fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at the canine.

"Riolu used copycat"! He shouts his command. A yellow aura surrounds the Emanation Pokémon and its palms form a yellow orb between each other and fire a Charge beam.

That attack surprise everyone. Both attacks cancel each other.

"What was that"? Dr. Crowler gasps.

"Teach you never heard of 'Copycat'. When opponent used a move against Riolu… I just need say to Copycat then aura of light surround Riolu then he copy that move and he sends it back".

Dr. Crowler gasp he never heard of that move before.

"Who'd think that there's a move that Crowler doesn't know about?" Alexis can't believe the doctor don't know that move.

"There are some places that not even Dr. Crowler can reach". Zane still don't show any expression. "The Pokémon world is boundless".

"And that's why he so interesting". Alexis like that new comer show lot interests.

"Now Riolu used Foresight"! He announced his next attack. The canine used Foresight on the automation. Now used Vacuum Wave"! The Canine Pokémon waves his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Then he jumps into the air, crosses his arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around its body in the form of a shockwave and hit the Automaton.

'Not good he used Foresight on Golurk'. The professor said to himself.

"Golurk fire another Shadow ball"! The Automaton fires another shadow ball to the canine".

"Riolu used Force Palm on that shadow ball"! Jaden shout the counterattack.  
The canine's palm touches the ball and then fires a huge light yellow blast and ball explode. The canine lands on the face of the Automaton.

Zane, Alexis, and Chazz surprise to see that Canine blow up the Shadow ball so easy.

"Cool". Syrus is surprise and happy too.

"That is one powerful Riolu". Bastion is impressed. "I never thought the Number 1 has Pokémon like that".

"Actually, he's number 110..." Sryus feel little gasp from his new friend.

"Riolu another Force Palm"! Jaden shout.

The canine's palm on it head then fire a huge light yellow blast from his paw to the Automaton. That blast was strong and the Automaton lost it balanced. The canine jump off from it head before it landing on the ground.

"Golurk get up"! shouts.

'Return me now and let our new friend out'. Riolu is looking at him.

'I understand Riolu'. He said in their aura link. He pulls out his Pokéball. "Riolu return now". The canine returns to its ball.

Everyone gasp and saw the brunette return his powerful Pokémon back. The Automaton is on his feet.

He grabs his last Pokéball. "I choose you, Froakie". They saw a bubble frog Pokémon is looking at the brunette. "Okay Froakie let win these match".

"Froakie". The frog said his name in a happy tone.

"Go ahead that frog won't beat my Golurk. Golurk shadow ball again"! Dr. Crowler shouts. The Automaton launches another shadow ball.

"Froakie used Double Team". He shouts his command. The frog creates clones of himself. Few got hit but the army of the frog surrounding the Automatic.

"Jump now"! The frogs jump up to the sky. "Now Froakie used Water Pulse"! He shouts his command.

The frogs create a blue sphere of energy between its hands. Then the frogs fire the sphere to the Automaton which explodes into a wave of water.

"O, Dio"! Dr. Crowler is freaking out that his best Pokémon going to lose. His words meaning (On, my God! Golurk!) His Automaton is down and not going to stand up.

"Uh"! Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Syrus gasp.

"Mamma mia! My Golurk...!" Dr. Crowler still freak out.

"Gotcha! That sure was a fun battle, teach". He said in happy tone.

"How? How was I beaten by that dropout boy...?" Dr. Crowler still freak out.

Chazz's friends gasp big. "I can't believe Dr. Crowler was beaten by an examinee...!" Chazz gasp big too.

The frog's illusion is gone and the realer one jumps to new trainer and the frog huge him. The mouse also jumps on his shoulder. His canine comes out. "We won"! He said to them.

"He's pretty interesting, isn't he"? Alexis is impressed. Her Chuu is impressed too. 'That much be him'.

Zane left without saying a word to her. 'Jaden Yuki, he has strong aura'.

"Way go, Jaden". Syrus is happy for him. Bastion happy, he found a strong rival to face.

"Our journey begin now and going to be fun". Jaden said to his Pokémon. Then he noticed a beautiful blonde girl is looked at him. She reminds him a friend he met 4 years ago.

'Jaden having a crush on a girl you haven't met yet'? The Canine said in their Aura link.

He has little red on cheeks. He is looking at him. 'No Riolu. She just reminds me of him. We met him 4 years ago at a tournament?'

'Yes I remember him now. His name was Atticus. I sense he has a strong aura and he could be Aura Guardian in-training like you. His partner is Charizard who can Mega evolve into Charizard X and he giving you a Charizardite X after you battles him". The canine is looking at her. 'You're right, she looks like him a little. Maybe her aura is same like him. Do you remember his last name?'

He is thinking about him. "I once remember he call himself the Master of Love. I didn't paying attention. Only I learn was his name".

The yellow mouse nods. "He keeps on talking about how he could always see when two people are perfect match for each other. He wants you to meet his sister and he also wants me to meet her Pichu. And he said we're a perfect match to each other'.

He nods to them. 'He was a best trainer we ever face in that tournament of his. Then he suggests I should try out for Pokémon Academy when I got old enough. It's taking always to convince my parents to let me and they know how much I love Pokémon. They finally allowed it and they knew it might also keep me from getting kicked out of high school because of my aura. They know how much I hate to study and they know I need to be somewhere to control my aura not being at home''.

He looks up again and she left. 'Next time he see the beautiful blond girl again, he'll ask her about Atticus".

All of his Pokémon is laughing at him. 'Jaden Yuki, you finally notice a girl now'. The canine said to him. His face turns red and didn't say anything.

 **A/N thought was good idea if Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx has Pokémon in their world.**

 **The words from me and some them are from the subtitles from Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx**

 **Jaden's team these chapters**

 **Pikachu longtime friend like Ash from Pokémon**

 **Riolu like Yubel only his guardian**

 **Froakie got from Yugi Muto like Wing Kuribo**


	2. Ch-2 Welcome to Pokémon Academy

**Welcome to Pokémon Academy Chapter 2**

The new students take a helicopter to their new school. Their Academy is on an island with live volcano front of it is forest and main the coast is their new school. Every new student is looking outside the window and Jaden is taking nap, Pikachu taking his nap on his lap and Syrus is looking out the window.

The Pokémon Academia is established on a remote island in the pacific. In preparation for the new semester, which begins in the fall...the students who have passed through the narrow admission gates have been assembled one after the other.

The helicopter lands on the island. The new coming students are in class line up in front of the desk. They're wear blue, yellow, and red jacket for their grade. They saw the main screaming is the Chancellor with his eyes closed. Next to him is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. The dragon Pokémon is called Dragonite. His partner name is Chancellor Sheppard. He is the charge of the academy and he also an aura guardian.

 **Dragonite known as the Dragon Pokémon. It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours.**

"Welcome, trainer elite. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future Pokémon King". Sheppard said to incoming students.

Jaden has chat with his Pokémon in their aura link. 'I felt his aura he much be master'. The canine said to them.

'This place is going to be fun. Atticus, I hope I see you again'. Jaden have a smile on his face.

Outside the school

"The dorms we'll be living in from now on are split into three. Looking like we're in the same room". Jaden is looking at his PPA know as Personal Pokédex Assistant.

Syrus is happy to hear he is room with his new friend. They saw Bastion wearing a yellow jacket and he walking to them. "Bastion, I see you're in the Yellow dorm, Zapdos and we're in the Red dorm, Moltres".

"You're right. Bastion smiled at him. And my guess you know we're wearing our jacket means our grade". He nods to him. "Good see you, two later". He left and they heading to the dorm.

"How do you about the jacket"? Syrus ask.

"A friend of mine tells me about this academy". Jaden said to him.

The two arrived at the red dorm. They saw a run-down dorm. "What is this? Is the Moltres Red dorm the only dorm that sucks"? Syrus is not happy with the dorm.

Jaden saw the ocean view. "Oh, yeah? This place has great view, and it's got appeal!" He said in happy tone. He also saw Water Pokémon.

He opens the door. "This it is! This it is! This is our room".

"We're in the same together, huh?" Syrus said to him.

Jaden closed the door. They saw inside the small room was triple bed and one desk. "Well, it's surprisingly small, but there's enough room to live on, and that suits me just fine".

"With us living together, we must be linked together by fate or something! We might be the reincarnations of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his Priest Seto!" Syrus said the last part in happy tone. "Your entry exam battle was so cool... Would you mind if I called you "Pharaoh". Judai?"

"Umm, wouldn't "Pharaoh" be weird"? Jaden doesn't like to be called Pharaoh.

'I agree with you'. The Canine said in their link aura. 'But there is name I want to tell you but I tell him another time'. He said to himself.

"Well, how about "Big Bro"?". Syrus trying give him a nickname.

"There's no social standing among trainers, just rivals". He gives him his answers.

"But it really suits you..." Syrus said in said tone.

"Go figure..." One of finger is scratching his face. "From now on, let's work together towards becoming the Pokémon King!" He opens the curtains.

"Ah! That's too bright! Shut the curtains! They heard someone is shouting. He closed the curtains.

"There was someone here". Syrus look up.

"S-Sorry, I didn't notice you". He apologized to him.

"So, a couple of new students full of dreams, huh"? A voice said from the top bunk.

"A Death Koala!" Syrus yelled and duck behind Jaden.

"Don't call me a Koala! I'm your roommate, Chumley Huffington"! He said in anger tone.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Jaden Yuki. And this is my partner Pikachu".

"I'm Syrus Truesdale...".

Chumley heard his last name he turns is body around. They look each other and don't know why he turns around. They saw dark blue skin Pokémon with pointy ears other side of the bed "That my Pokémon Munchlax".

 **Munchlax known as 'Big Eater Pokémon. It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing.**

"Do either of you know what the "Red" in "Moltres Red" means?" The duos don't know what "Moltres Red means."Red" is for "Red Zone." It means we're all a chancy bunch". Chumley turn his body again and look at the roof. They still don't understand. "In the Pokémon Academia, you're split into three dorms depending on your grades: Articuno Blue, Zapdos Yellow, and Moltres Red. Articuno Blue is occupied by the high achievers from the middle school. And those who got in by taking the high school exam are assigned to Zapdos Yellow".

"Then, what's Moltres Red?" Syrus asks about them.

"It's a beat-up gathering place for the dropouts with horrible grades". Chumley give the answer. Syrus is not happy with the answer. He turns around again. "Do you get it? Those that've been sent here never had a future from the get-go". Syrus is worried but Jaden is not worried.

The duo is taking a walking. "You're still feeling down". Jaden is worried for his friend.

"It's thanks to what he said..." Syrus said in sad tone.

"But I really like red"! Jaden said happy tone. He is trying to cheer him up. "Seething flames, boiling blood... It's perfect for w zealous like me!" Syrus is feeling better now. "And besides, nothing's started yet. We start everything now, don't we?"

"You're right. You're right! What's the point in feeling down now? Give it your all, me! Fight! Hang tough"! It was cowardly of me to get all depressed before anything actually starts, Big Bro". Syrus is cheering up now.

"That's good to hear right, Pikachu". He is petting his yellow mouse's head.

"Pikachu". He said his name in happy tone.

"You two are close". Syrus is smiling at them.

"Yes we had been together since he was still a Pichu". He still pets his head. He saw the Academy and he running in to it. "Hey Syrus let go". He said to his roommate.

"Wait up"! Syrus run after him.

"There are people battles somewhere"! He answers him.

"I can't hear anything like that at all"! Syrus try to keep up with him.

They got inside the academy and they're looking around for a battlefield.

"Let's see...I'm pretty sure it's over here..." He said.

"How do you know that, Big Bro"? Syrus really want to know.

Jaden stop walking. "I smell it...I smell it! That's the scent of a battle"! He said his eyes are closed.

"Huh? Did say "scent of a battle"...?" Syrus don't know how he knows.

'He can do it with his aura'. The Canine said to himself.

The brunette walks inside the area. "Hey! Is it all right to just to barge in there?!" Syrus said to friend and follow him inside.

He is looking around the area. "Whoa, awesome"!

Syrus walk to the area and spectator seats. To them is amazing battlefield. They saw two blue students on the battlefield. "This battlefield is installed with the latest equipment! The sound equipment and battlefield are all-new versions! Man, am I jealous...I'd sure like to battle in place like this"

The blue student heard the blue hair trainer.

"All right! Then, let's do it!" Jaden want to battle.

"Huh? I wonder if we can..." Syrus is little worried.

"What are you talking about? We're students here!" Jaden is not worried.

"Which doesn't give you reason to do so". Taiyou said to him.

"You Moltres Red dropout don't belong here"! Raizou look down on them. Syrus don't understand. "Look above you".

They saw a blue bird on metal circle. The blue bird is Articuno.

"Didn't you see the Articuno crest?" Taiyou asks the red students.

"S-Sorry, we didn't know". Syrus apologize to them. "Let's get back to our dorm, Big Bro". He is looking at the brunette trainer.

"Hmm...That somehow doesn't sit well with me..." Jaden's one finger scratches his face. "Well then, you wanna battle me? That'd be okay, right?" He really wants to battle.

"I thought I recognized you"! Taiyou know who he is.

"Chazz, it's Number 110, the one who beat Dr. Crowler! Raizou is calling out for Chazz.

He stands up from his seat and he is looking at them.

"Yeah, I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet'cha!" He waves his hand to him. They're looking at him. "So, uh...who's he?" Chazz is not happy with the brunette.

Raizou point his finger at him. "You don't know who Chazz Princeton is?" Taiyou explain to him who is Chazz Princeton. "He's a first-year like us, but he's Number 1 of the super elite, tried-and-true from the middle school!

Raizou is next to explaining about Chazz Princeton to him. "He' the much-talked-about future King of Pokémon, the great Chazz Princeton"!

"That wield". Jaden feeling annoyed and his hands are closed.

"What is"? Raizou asks him.

"I mean, the King of Pokémon is Number 1, right? And I'm this academy's Number 1, after all!" Jaden answers.

The two blue is laughing at him. "You dropout Moltres Reds don't your place, do you?" Taiyou to the brunette, he has no hope becoming the next the King of Pokémon.

"Be quiet"! Chazz shout. They're looking at him. "Everyone, just calm down".

"Chazz". Taiyou is surprise from the rave hair trainer.

"That guy is better than the two of you. He's the guy who supposedly beat Dr. Crowler in his entry exam battle, albeit he did it sloppily". Chazz remember that battle at entry exam battle.

"That was bond with my Pokémon". Jaden said in happy tone.

"I'd like to see this bond for myself now". Chazz is interesting. The two blue students is looking at each other. Syrus is worried.

"Hey, what are all of you doing". They heard a female voice. They saw a beautiful blonde female trainer. Her arms are cross and under her breast. Her Pikachu is looking at the brunette's Pikachu. "Chuu". Her mouse said in happy tone.

'Is her from the entrance exam''. Jaden is looking at her.

'We found her, Jaden'. The canine said in the aura link. He didn't say anything back to the canine.

Jaden's Pikachu is looking at her. He claimed down from his partner. She also claimed down from her partner.

"Wow! She's pretty"! Syrus is blushing little.

"Alexis. You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world... I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the academy can be". Chazz said in flirty voice.

'What is he trying to do acting cool in front of her'. Jaden said the aura link.

'No he not acts cool to her. His voice sound like flirty'. The Canine answers him.

Alexis is glaring at him. "It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start". Her arms are next to her hips. Her yellow mouse is talking to the brunette's yellow mouse.

"Let's get out of here". Chazz left with his friends behind him.

"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Chazz and his group". She tell them be careful with Chazz's group. "After all, they're a lousy bunch". She still is glaring at then.

"For you to take the time to tell us that…Could you have fallen in love with me at first sight? Jaden has smile at his face.

Syrus is worried about Jaden again. "Big Bro! That's impossible!"

She starts to giggle. "The welcoming party at Moltres Red will be starting, as well". She said in happy tone.

"You're right! Let's get back to the dorms! Let go Pikachu". He starts to leave and the yellow mouse said goodbye to her. He is catching up with his partner.

"W-Wait up, Big Bro"! Syrus ask him to slow down.

He stopped and turn and still jogging. "Oh right! What's your name?"

She is looking at him little confused before she smiled at him. "Alexis Rhodes".

"I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet'cha!" He said his name to her. He run off with his Pikachu is behind him.

"Jaden…" She said in happy tone. 'He is trainer that Atti mentioned to me. Who has a Pikachu'?

Outside academy

"Hmm" Jaden has smile on his face. 'Atticus is right she is pretty'.

"Pikachu". He said in happy tone.

"Aren't you a fast one Big Bro". Syrus is looking at him. Jaden is confused from him. "Hitting a girl you just met the first time".

"I was just being friendly to her". He looks always from him. She just remind of friend I met 4 years ago".

"Why you didn't ask her"? Syrus asks him.

"I figure I ask her next I see her…" He stop and he though he sense a roaring.

"What wrong Big Bro". Syrus looked at him confused.

"Nothing I thought I heard something". He answers. Syrus is confused. "Let keeping going". He said and he starts to run again. Syrus is worried

At the welcome Dinners

Dr. Crowler is happy with the welcome party with his blue boys at the main hall. They have a fancy dinner. The female dorm leader, she has red hair and one bunch that stick out over the right side of her head. The girls also have fancy dinner.

The yellow dorm leader he has long black hair go around his neck. They also have a fancy dinner. He is also smiling.

One said 'Delicious'!

Second student said 'This is great'.

But the red dorm they got a little sauce, fish and rice.

"What's this!?" One of red is confused for their welcome dinner.

"The other dorms had an incredible feast!" Second red is complying about the dinner.

"And to make things worse, our dorm leader isn't even human"! The third is complying. They're seeing pink cat Pokémon.

"Skitty". The cat said his name.

"That is a Skitty…?" One of the red said its name.

 **Skitty known as the Kitten Pokémon. It is said to be difficult to earn its trust. However, it is extremely popular for its cute looks and behavior.**

But a moment they saw a gentleman wears a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie. His black hair is tired back in a ponytail. He is wearing glasses but his eyes are closed. "I'm your dormitory leader, Lyman Banner. And in class, I'll be in charge of Ancient. Pleased to meet you all-nya".

"Delicious". Said voice is eating. They saw Jaden and his Pikachu is eating their welcome dinner.

"T-That's tasteless, Big Bro". Syrus is not happy with the food.

"Really? It's awfully delicious to me! Right, Pikachu". He answers him and he also asks his yellow mouse.

"Pikachu"! He also likes the food.

"T-That's not what I meant…" Syrus still doesn't like the food. "The Professor's still introduces himself…" Banner is in front of them.

Jaden is little worried. "A matter so small doesn't bother me-nya!" He said to them. "Well, everyone, it will be a pleasure working with you all-nya".

Jaden and Syrus return to their room. Syrus is making tea for his roommate.

"Man, am I full"! Jaden said in a happy tone. "I'm stuffed. Why didn't you eat all of yours?" Pikachu is on his partner lap.

"You were the only one who got a seconding helping, huh?" Syrus said in happy tone. He finished making the tea.

"It was really good". He said to him and got tea from him. "Thank you!"

"Chumley! Tea?" Syrus is looking at the bed.

"I don't want any". Chumley answer him. His Big Eater Pokémon comes down from the bed.

"Oh, okay…" He hoping he could warming up to them.

"And why not? Syrus went to all that trouble to brew it up and everything!" Jaden asks him why.

"It's okay, Big Bro". Syrus isn't worried.

"It's not that he's a bad cook or anything. I'm depressed about our predicament, so I haven't been able to swallow a bite of food". Chumley answer both of them.

The brunette stands up. The Big Eater Pokémon is walking to them.

"Mun. Mun". He said his name to them.

"You much be hunger too". Jaden said to him. He pulls out Pokémon food from his pocket he was saving it later for his Pokémon. "Here for you". He shows his hand in front of him. The Big Eater Pokémon is looking at the yellow mouse. He nods to him. The Big Eater Pokémon eating the Pokémon food and he smile to him. "I glad you like it Munchlax".

They heard a beep from his PDA. He got email from Chazz Princeton.

'Hey, Dropout Boy. I'll be waiting on the Duel Field at twelve midnight. Ante Rule, with both of our best Pokémon at stake. Come, if you've got the guts…" The messages end.

"Thing have finally gotten interesting!" Jaden is not happy to risk Pokémon on a bet.

"That pep of his ends here…" Chumely little worried for him.

Midnight time at the Academy

They're walling in the hallway "Big Bro, Alexis said we shouldn't deal with them!" Syrus worried tone.

"What are you talking about? It's a battle!" Jaden not worried and Pikachu on his shoulder. "A man takes up a challenge if he's posed with one".

"B-But..." He still worried for him.

They arrived to the stadium and saw Chazz and his friends.

"How good of you to come, Number 110!" Chazz has a smirk on his face.

"I'd have no reason not to come, once I'm told about a battle". Jaden also has a smirk on his face. He walks to the battlefield.

"Big Bro". Syrus runs after him.

"You're going to show me either the dumb luck or your bond beat Dr. Crowler". Chazz said and still have his smirk on his face.

"Right! And I've wanted to know just how skilled the elite of the Pokémon Academia are". Jaden said he is ready to go.

Chazz laugh. "Listen up! We'll be using the Ante Rule, putting both our best Pokémon at stake".

"Sure! I'm ready for anything". He is ready. 'I'll show our bond'.

"I'll go first". Chazz is holding his Pokéball. I choose Machamp!" They saw grey muscle four arm Pokémon".

 **Machamp know as the Superpower Pokémon. Its four ruggedly developed arms can launch a flurry of 1,000 punches in just two seconds.**

'Show me that bond of your and I know which Pokémon you're going to start'. Chazz said to himself. "Articuno Blue against Moltres Red...The difference in our intellect has already determined the outcome of this!"

"You can't play a battle in your head!. Our blazing heart will take you on!" Jaden give him his answer. "And my first Pokémon is Pikachu". The yellow mouse jump off from his shoulder. "We're ready to go".

"I've caught you already, it seems". Chazz has smirk on his face.

"What"?! Jaden gasp.

"I've already thorough analyzed your entry exam battle". Chazz's eyes are closed. "Battle are all about brains! Now Machamp Dynamic Punch"! He said his command.

"Mach"! The superpower Pokémon said. All four of his fists become surrounded by a bluish-white aura and he punches the yellow mouse with one of them.

"Dynamic Punch..."? Syrus want to what is that attack

"It's basic knowledge to a trainer". Said a female voice is walking and watching the battle.

He turns around and saw the blonde hair trainer with her yellow mouse. Her arms are cross blow her breast. "A-Alexis".

"Four fist of Machamp surrounded by a bluish-white aura then it punch his opponent". She explains.

"Huh? Does that mean Pikachu is out now". Syrus is worried about the yellow mouse.

"You see I beat your partner just one hit". Chazz has smirk on his face. "Time for you switch your Pokémon. You should send out your strong Pokémon out now".

"You think so". Jaden said in calm tone.

"Why are you calm, Number 110"? He not happy the brunette is calm.

"That hit won't stop us right Pikachu". He said to his partner. The yellow mouse stands up. Everyone is surprising from that mouse. The female mouse is more impressed. "Let go Pikachu Agility".

"Pika". The mouse move and vanished.

"You thinking you can beat us just running around!" Chazz said to him.

He has smirk on his face. "Pikachu keep on using Agility and heading straight to Machamp". The yellow mouse understands him. He is heading straight to the superpower Pokémon.

"Now Machamp! Karate Chop that mouse". Chazz said one of his moves. One of his hand glowing white and the Superpower Pokémon is ready to strike.

"Oh know "? Syrus is sad to see the yellow mouse going to hit again.

"Pikachu jump now!" He said to him. The yellow mouse jump up and he is closed to the Superpower Pokémon's face. Everyone is surprise from the yellow mouse. The female mouse is more impress with him. "Pikachu give Machamp your best Iron Tail"!

"Pee-ka". His tail turns into metallic grey. He hit the superpower Pokémon face so hard and he fall to ground and not standing up.

"Muh-Champ". The superpower Pokémon said and he is out.

"That's my Big Bro for you!" Syrus is happy he won and the yellow mouse is safe.

"His Pikachu is pretty good. Right, Chuu". She said and her yellow mouse and she agree.

Chazz return his Pokémon. 'I thought that mouse was weak'.

"Both of you're so cool, Big Bro!" Syrus said in proud tone.

He shows on his fingers v for victory. "What a cut-up..." She said to the brunette.

'I guess I was wrong'. He said to himself. "Don't get too ahead of yourself there, you freaking Moltres Red dropout!" He is holding his next Pokéball. "Here is my next Pokémon". He throws his Pokéball and they saw brown ogre holding two stone pillars. "Okay Conkeldurr, you up next".

"Kon-Kell-dur". The muscular Pokémon said.

 **Conkeldurr known as the Muscular Pokémon. Conkeldurr spin their concrete pillars to attack. It's said that long ago, people first learned about concrete from these Pokémon.**

"Pikachu is time for a break". Jaden said to him. He run to him and sit next to the brunette.

"Pika". Chuu is worried for him.

"Pikachu". He said he is fine.

"Here my next Pokémon". Jaden throw his Pokémon up to sky. They saw giant bird with yellow and red crest that is nearly long as his body. "Let do it Pidgeot".

"Pidg". He said and ready to go.

 **Pidgeot known as Bird Pokémon. Many trainers are drawn to Pidgeot because of its lovely features. The beautiful colors of its crest are particularly striking".**

"Pidgeot using..." Jaden was about saying a move but he heard footsteps.

She also heard it too. "The security guards are coming! With the Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using a facility after hours... You could get expelled for breaking regulations!"

They returned their Pokémon back into their Pokéball. "Huh? There are school regulations like that?!" He is freaking out.

She pulls out her PDA. "Didn't you read your Students Personal Planner?"

'She is right'. He said to himself.

"She is a smart one". The canine said in their aura link with a smirk making the brunette bush little.

Chazz blush in embarrassing. 'Alexis had been watching my battle?'

"Chazz, this is bad!" Taiyou said in worried tone.

"That's enough for tonight. I'll take care of my win". Chazz said to him.

"Fine. Next time, Princeston"! He said back to him.

"You've shown me how capable you are". Chazz said to him. "Apparently, your entry exam was just dumb luck". He left with his two friends. 'You won't win against my Salamence even I didn't find his Mega Stone yet'.

'He'll regret that saying to us". Pikachu said in their aura.

"Big Bro, they're gonna find us!" Syrus said to the brunette.

"Come on, this way!" She said to him.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Syrus tell him to move. He nods to him and he pickup his partner.

The stadium was dark and three securities are looking around. Let out their Pokémon"The superpower Pokémon's. They use for the night they have a blue bat and meerkat Pokémons.

The blue bat is called **Zubat known as the Bat Pokémon. The sunlight isn't good for Zubat, so it stays hidden during places like caves and old houses.**

The meerkat is called **Watchog known as the lookout Pokémon. Watchog can make its stripes and eyes glow in the dark. It tail stands straight up to alert others when it spots an intruder.**

The securities and their Pokémon didn't find Jaden and his friends. They're outside.

"That was closed". Syrus said.

"Thank you, Alexis". Jaden said in happy tone.

"So how did that harsh ordeal from Articuno Blue feel?" She asks the brunette.

"Okay I guess. But I thought I could've gone on a little longer". He answers her.

She is in front of him. "If no one had interfered, you would have lost your most powerful Pokémon to the Ante Battle right around now, right?"

"I still have my Pidgeot and..." He pull out one of his Pokéball and come out was a red reptilian.

"Char". The reptilian said.

"That's Charmeleon". She said.

 **Charmeleon known as the Flame Pokémon.** **In the Rocky Mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars**

"Yes". He is patting his head. "If I using Charemleon at end of the match. He'll evolve soon. After all I have faith in my Pokémon".

"Yes that is true". She smiled at him. "He was right about you".

'He...That right I need to ask her about Atticus'. He just remembers he needs to ask her question. "Alexis do you know Atticus"? He asks about his friend he met 4 years ago.

"Yes he is my brother". She said to him.

"Good". He is happy to hear that. "Do you know where he is? I want to see him again and also show him something".

"Atticus disappeared? And they hadn't found any clues to where he could be?" She said in sad tone.

He is sad he won't meet him soon. "Well then I guess that I'll look for clues about him. I'm not in Pokémon battle right, guys". They nod to him. "I just met him in a short time. He is my close friend and I won't stop it tail I found him".

She smiled at him again. "Thank you, Jaden. He is right about you. He really cares about your Pokémon and your friends".

He smiled back to her. "And I understand why he wants me to meeting you".

They said their good bye to each other and she watch them heading back to their dorm.

"He interest person. Right, Chuu". She said and her mouse agreed.

 **A/N I was going let battle go longer but I thinking I'll going making it short.**

 **Jaden Pokémon this chapter**

 **Charmeleon is from his childhood like Pikachu & Riolu.**

 **Pidgeot was his first catch before Atticus tournament.**


	3. Ch-3 Battle against Gender

**Battle against Gender Chapter 3**

Morning day at Pokémon academy two days passed since Jaden battle against Chazz. The next day was class.

In class Alexis is standing up and her Chuu is sitting on her desk. She is about to explain about Evolutionary Stone. Everyone is playing attention to her. "Evolutionary stone help Pokémon to evolve into their next stage. For Fire Stone help Eevee to evolve into Flareon. The Water Stone it also help Eevee to evolve into Vaporen. Thunder Stone also help Evee to evolve into Jolteon. The Leaf Stone help Gloom to evolve into Vileplume. The Sun Stone also help Gloom to evolve Bellosson. The Moon Stone help Skitty to evolve into Delcatty. The Shiny Stone help Togetic to evolve into Togekiss. The Dusk Stone help Doublade to evolve into Aegislash. The Dawn Stone helps the male Kirlia to evolve into Gallade". She finished explain the Evolutionary Stone. Her is yellow mouse is sitting on her desk.

"Bellissimo! A Superb job!" Dr. Crowler said in tone happy. He is proud of his Blue Articuno student. "It was a task far too simple for Articuno Blue's Signora Alexis, was it not?"

She answers. "It's just the basics". She sits back down.

"He is proud of his blue student to much". Jaden said in the aura link.

"I agreed with you". The Canine nods his head. All of Jaden's Pokémon agreed too.

The yellow mouse notices the boys' face. "These boys got cocky look on their face". He said in the aura link.

"Seem Alexis doesn't care at all". Jaden said in the aura link.

"Those two girls are sitting next to her". Said the Psychic and Fighting type Pokémon and their attention. "They are looking at her with pride".

"The two much be her friends". He said to his Pokémon in their aura link.

"Jaden pay attention to your teacher". The canine said to him.

The brunette is looking at Dr. Crowler and has evil grin. "He is up to something". He said in the aura link.

"Now then..." Dr. Crowler is looking at Red students and he is looking the light blue trainer. "Syrus Truesdale!"

He stand up from his sit. "Y-Yes, sir!"

"I knew it. He is picking on the Red if they're smart like his Blues". The canine said and everyone agreed.

Dr. Crowler moved always from his table. He is holding a Pokéball. "Please tell me..." They saw Parakeet come out from the ball. "If you knows these Pokémon's voice from my Chatot will tell you now. If you please, Chatot give him a voice".

 **Chatot known as the Music Note Pokémon. Chatot can mimic other Pokémon's cries and even human speech. A group of them will often pick up the same phrase and keep repeating it among themselves.**

"Okay Dr. Crowler". The Music Note Pokémon said to him. He is thinking of a voice and he got an idea. "Gar-Chomp".

"That...Po-Pokémon...is...well...err...umm..." Syrus is feeling nervous.

"Even a kindergartner knows somethings like that". One student of blue said and

Every student is laughing. Chazz has a smirk and Syrus feeling embarrassing. Bastion feels sorry for him.

Jaden is looking at Syrus. "Don't worry. Just calm down, Syrus".

Dr. Crowler is tired of wait. "Very well, then. You may step back". He said to the light blue hair. "To think that you were unable to answer the very basic among basic".

"Among basic. Among basic". The Music Note Pokémon said.

Dr. Crowler's eyes are closed. "Well done, Moltres Red. You've shock me..." He is not sorry for him. He knows he waont give the Moltres Red an easy voice solve.

And every student laughs again.

"I know what it is, but I just had stage freight..." Syrus said soft tone.

'Time for me defend my friend'. Jaden said to himself and his Pokémon agreed. "But Dr. Crowler, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matter, aren't they?" Dr. Crowler is looking at him. "I mean, I'm one of the Moltres' Reds, as well, but I beat you in a battle, Dr. Crowler!"

He remembers he did lose to Moltres Red. And he biting is handkerchief and his hands are holding it. "Mamma Mia!"

"Where did he get that handkerchief"? The Flame Pokémon asks in the aura link.

"Beat me". The canine said in the aura link.

The Moltres Red cheering for him and happy he defended his friend. And the blonder hair trainer who also has a Pikachu is smiling at him. He is defend his friend.

Dr. Crowley notice his yellow mouse is on desk. "Jaden Yuki, why do you have your mouse on your desk. That should be in his Pokéball".

"Sorry Dr. Crowler, but Pikachu don't like to stay inside his Pokéball". He answers his question and his yellow mouse not happy when he heard 'mouse' again from him.

Dr. Crowler is walking to his desk. "I guess I remove him". He is about to grab the mouse.

"Dr. Crowler I should warm you about Pika..." He tries to warning him.

"Pikachu"! The yellow mouse Thundershock him. And Dr. Crowler only can say was 'Mamma Mia!' And he let him go and he falls to the ground.

"...chu he doesn't like to pick up by someone who call him a mouse in a bad way". He said to him.

"Mr. Yuki please put him outside". Dr. Crowler said to him.

"Okay, Dr. Crowler. Sorry". He stands up and the yellow mouse jumps on his left shoulder. They're heading to the door. "Pikachu you need to calm down from that word".

"Not going to happen". The yellow mouse said in the aura link.

"Chuu". Alexis's yellow mouse said her name to her.

'Chuu'. She is looking at her. "Okay, Chuu". She began to stand up. "Dr. Crowler I'm going to put Chuu outside too".

Every Blue student gasps from her. And Dr. Crowler stands up quick. "But your Pikachu is never a problem. After all yours was raise from you, Alexis".

"Yes, but is unfair". She leaves her desk and her yellow mouse on her shoulder. She is walking to the door.

'She never acts this way before'. Dr. Crowler doesn't understand why his Blue student acting this way.

Jaden turn around and saw Alexis come out. "Sorry about that Alexis". He is apologizing to her.

"Is fine, Jaden". Alexis said to him. And her yellow mouse claim down from her. She is looking at her yellow mouse is talking to his yellow mouse. "We have something in common". She said to him.

"We do..." He is trying to thinking what they have in common.

"Yours and mine don't like to be in their Pokéball". She answers him.

"I see". He is smiling at her.

"Jaden are you forgetting something again". The canine said in their aura link.

"No I don't ask her anything else". He said in the aura link.

"Class! Remember now!" The Canine said in their aura link.

He forgot class isn't not over yet. "We should head back inside now". He said to her and she nod to him. They head back inside the class and to their seats.

"Why you don't like to be called by that". Chuu ask.

"Is a long story, Chuu"? Pikachu said to her.

"I don't mind to listen". Chuu said to him. He understands that she want understand him.

The class is ending and they're heading to Banner class. The two Pikachu can stay with their trainers. He doesn't mind because he has his Skitty with him. He tells his class about Ancient time people and Pokémon live together in peace as equals. The brunette is getting sleep from his talking.

"Big Bro, thanks for earlier" Syrus is whispering to the brunette.

"Huh? Thanks for what?" He doesn't remember.

"What"? You know..." Syrus said to him, but Banner notice something.

"Shh. If you keep chattering, you're going to get it from the teacher again, Syrus". He is warning him about Banner.

"Syrus". Banner said and he stands up.

"Y-Yes, sir!" He is feeling nervous again from another teacher.

"Could you fetch Skitty for me"? Banner asks.

"S-Skitty"? He is confusing.

"My partner-nya or you want him to use scratch on you". Banner said.

"Skit-tee". The Kitten Pokémon said and Syrus look down to see the Kitten Pokémon is next to his leg.

Meanwhile Dr. Crowler's office

He is writing a message and planning to ex spell the brunette. "Why, that dropout boy...how dare he embarrass me like that? If he thinks I'm leaving it at that, he is surely mistaken! And why Alexis did that". He put the letter inside an envelope.

He grabs a mirror and lipstick. "Melanzane...Melanzane..." His words meaning (Eggplant...Eggplant...) He put the lipstick on his lips and he kiss the envelope. "That should do it". He laughs in evil laugh.

At P.E. class

The brunette and the other males are in their P.E. Uniform. His yellow mouse is on his right shoulder. He is looking around for his friend. "Man, what's Syrus doing?"

Inside the lock room

Dr. Crowler is inside the lockroom. "Gently, now...". He is looking for the brunette locker and he open every locker door. "Where could that dropout boy's shoes be? Where could they..." He open the last locker door. "Ah, here they are". He places the fake letter on top of the brunette's shoes. He has a smirk.

Back to P.E. class

Jaden and the male students saw red hair teacher who in charge of the girl's dorm and wearing gym clothes. Next to her is a pink blob with arms and legs Pokémon.

"Hello, everyone. I am Fonda Fontanie, and as of today, I will be teaching you health and physical education. Please to meet you all. This is my assistant Wigglytuff".

 **Wigglytuff known as the Balloon Pokemon. Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.**

Back to lock room

The light blue hair is late. "Oh, no! Class started!" He is running to the brunette's locker. He opens the door. "Man, come on, Big Bro...you got things mixed up..." He is going to remove his shoes and the fake later fall to the ground. He picked up the letter. "Huh?! Could this be...?"

He looks around if someone still inside the lock room. He opens the letter. "I've liked you ever since we first met. I'll wait for you behind the girls' dorm tonight. -Alexis Rhodes-... Jaden Yuki".

He is freaking out a little bit and walking backwards. He falls to the ground. B-Big Bro got a love letter from Alexis..." Syrus imagine two of them. The brunette and the blonde is running to each other in flower field. Both of them are happy and she said to him 'I love you'. He is looking at the light blue hair and said 'thanks say Syrus for let me see that letter'. He is happy he hooks them up together and sad she doesn't love him.

P. E. class has ending.

The light blue hair is waiting for the brunette. "What up Syrus?" He has his friend.

Syrus show him the letter. "You won't believe I found inside the locker". The brunette takes the letter. "Is a love letter from Alexis and she want to confess her love to you tonight".

He is reading the letter. He senses an evil aura from it. "This can be from her. I sense evil from this letter". He said in the aura link.

"That much be from Dr. Crowler, who wasn't happy with you at class". The canine said in their aura link.

"I agree with you, Riolu. He is still mad at me too. But that what you getting for calling me that". The yellow mouse said in the aura link.

All of Jaden's Pokémon is sweat-drops. They know about their yellow mouse teammate. He doesn't like to be calling by that word.

"This is a fake". He answers to his friend. She not the type of girl who fall in love to someone she just met".

"Are you positive?" Syrus ask again with frown. He nods to him. 'I better make sure'. He said to himself.

At night at the Red dorm

The brunette returns back to the dorm from the shower. He is wiping his hair. "Hey, Syrus, you'd better go take a bath. No one's-"

"Syrus ain't here". Chumley answer him.

"Huh?" He looks up and sees Chumley and his Pokémon on the top bed. He doesn't see Syrus in the middle.

"What? Didn't you both go down to the boathouse?" Chumley ask his roommate.

He answers. "We didn't go together". He sit on the below bed. "Where did he go?" He is thinking about the fake letter. 'I hope is nothing to do with that fake letter'. He notices Pokéball on the desk.

At the river

Syrus is pudding the boat to the girl's dorm to answer his question. "I need find the truth from her. But I wish I didn't leave my Pokéball at the dorm".

Back of the girls' dorm near the bathhouse.

Dr. Crowley is wearing a black swim suit cover his body. He is with a blue Prototurtle. They're at the gate and have a lock.

"Now Carracosta use bite on that lock". Dr. Crowler said to his Prototurtle.

"Kar-ruh"! The Prototurtle said and he bites the lock and fall to the ground.

 **Carracosta known as the Proturtle Pokémon. It could knock out a foe with a slap from one of its developed front appendages and chew it up, shell or bones and all**

"Good job Carracosta return now". He returns Prototurtle back to his Pokéball. He open the gate let the brunette to come inside to meet her. He is heading inside the bush.

A voice is coming from the bathhouse.

"Your awesome figure really me jealous, Alexis!" Female voice said.

"Stop staring me so much. It's embarrassing..." Alexis tell her to stopping.

"My, looks like your breasts have gotten bigger, Mindy". Second female voice said and she is touching her breast.

"Geez, Jasmine! What are you touching?!" The first female voice said.

Dr. Crowler has prefect idea to expel the brunette. "This is exactly behind the girls' dorm's bathhouse!" He images the brunette walking to his trap. "I'll see that dropout boy as he blindly arrives here, unbeknownst to that! And if I get a quick snap..." He take photo of the brunette.  
"If I get him in a picture, then it will be irrefutable proof of that pervert boy peeping into the ladies' bath to anyone's eye!" He got his camera ready. "And then, that dropout boy will be expelled, resulting in his farewell from this academy!"

Syrus has arrived at the dock of Girls' dorm. He is running to gate to looking for Alexis. He didn't notice chain on the ground.

"Adios! That's Spanish... Ciao!" Dr. Crowler said.

Inside the girls' bathhouse

Is bath time for Alexis and her friends with their Pokémon? "Anyway, it looks like none of the boys who enrolled this year are any good". Said a long black hair and on the sides show three spikes. Who is bathing in the hot tub? Her name is Mindy and one of Alexis' friends.

"Especially that Jaden Yuki! He's noisy, crass, and cocky!" Said a light brunette goes to her neck. Who also is bathing in the hot tub? Her name is Jasmine and one of Alexis' friends.  
Alexis doesn't care. She is wiping her face with a towel. "Right, Alexis"?

"I don't really care about his personal attitude. But we have something common". Alexis is looking at her yellow mouse next to a quadruped fox. She is leaving the bath.

"Hey, Alexis!" Jasmine wants her to stop and want to talk more about boys. She also wants to know what she meaning by having something in common with the brunette.

"That Misawa from Moltres Yellow is quite the man isn't he?" Mindy said to her. She turn around and saw her black humanoid who is watch her friend dainty, bipedal Pokémon. "Gothorita making sure Togetic is nice and cleaning".

"GAH-thih-tell". The black humanoid Pokémon understand her trainer.

 **Gothorita known as the Manipulate Pokémon. Starlight is the source of their power. At night, they mark star positions by using psychic power to float stones**

 **Togetic known as the Happines Pokémon. Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person.**

Outside the girls' dorms' bathhouse

"O sole mio...O sole mio...O sole mio...". Dr. Crowler said. His words meaning (oh, my Sun...Oh, my Sun...Oh, my Sun...). He turns his head and heard footsteps. "O sole...?" He hides in bush waiting to expelled the brunette for trespassing and being a pervert. "So, he's arrived. The dropout boy is flying right into the flame". He saw was the light blue from his class. "What is this?! Signore Truesdale?!" He freaking out it wasn't the brunette.

Girl walks outside from the bathhouse. "Who there?"

"Oh, no!" Dr. Crowler is freaking out again.

More girls see him. "A peeping tom!" One of the girls yelled.

Two girls said 'Pervert'! And they yelled.

Dr. Crowler is still freaking out and not good news for him. "Y-You can't be serious! If this keeps up, I'll be the one who's expelled!" He falls to the river.

The light blue hair didn't move and all girls surrounding him. They catches him before he escape. "Ow, ow ow...What's the...?"

Mindy and Jasmine come out from the bathhouse and wearing only towers round them with their Pokémon.

"There's no place left to run, you pervert". Jasmine said.

Syrus doesn't understand why he in trouble. Only reason he dares to ask Alexis a question about a letter. "I didn't know that the Blue girls' dorm bathed at this hour, I swear. I'm only here to ask Alexis a question".

Alexis show up full dress in her uniform with her yellow mouse on her right shoulder. "Leave him to me, Jazz and Mindy". The other girls was about to complain, but she give them a cold glare and they left.

At the main room of Girls' dorm

"Wait, a love letter from our Alexis, you say?" Jasmine said to him.

Syrus has his hands tired with a rope. "Yep. Right"? The Happines and Manipulate Pokémon are watching him.

"What a dope". Jasmine said to him. She and Jasmine are wearing their nightgown. She is wearing yellow color and Mindy is wearing a light pink. "There's no way that Alexis, the Queen of Articuno Blue, would write a love letter to a Moltres Red like you!"

"I'm not lying! The letter was for my Big Bro and said, "I'll wait for you behind the girls' dorm". He answers her. He pulls the letter from his pocket and shows it to them. "See?" She grabs the letter and she shows it to her friends.

"I wouldn't write such vulgar words". Alexis said and knows she didn't writing that.

Mindy' eyes are closing. "It seems the men of Moltres Red don't even know that".

"Big bro was right. Then, who in the world..." Now he knows he should have listened to the brunette.

Jasmine look at the letter again. "What's this? This is addressed to Jaden Yuki. That means your Big Bro is Jaden Yuki".

"Yes that the nickname I give to him". He answers her question.

"I can't believe, you were lured by some fake love letter and came here without any concern". Jasmine said to him. "And to top it off, it was all a mistake".

"This is depressing..." He said.

"You reap what you sow". Jasmine said and added one more thing. "Let's have this report to the academy".

Mindy agreed with her. "Peeping into the bathhouse is about as shameless as you possibly get".

"I said I didn't peep! I'm only here to ask a question". Syrus try to depend himself. "I should have listened to Jaden".

'Jaden...he knows the letter was fake'. Alexis said to herself.

Ms. Fontanie show up wearing a pink robe. She is with one of her Pokémon who help her at the girls' dorm. "Everyone's out here together, so what's the commotion?" She asks.

The three girls turn around and saw the heading of dorm with her Pokémon. "Mindy...Jasmine..." Alexis whisper to them. They push him down and they sat on his back. Three of them is clove him and the heading of dorm can't see him. Their Pokémon is behind them.

"Did something happen?" Ms. Fontanie asks.

Only Syrus can say was "Y-You're heavy..."

"Rude, aren't you?" Jasmine is whisper to him.

"Just keep quit". Mindy is whisper to him too.

"No, nothing at all. Sorry for making so much noise". Alexis is making an excuse.

"I see. Well then, you should all return to your rooms and get some sleep". Ms. Fontanie believe her. "Let go back to sleep Audino". They return back to their room and the two stand back up.

 **Audino known as the Hearing Pokémon. Its auditory sense is astounding. It has a radar-like ability to understand its surrounding through slight sounds.**

"Alexis". Jasmine said. She want to know why she making excuse.

"I have a little plan in mind". Alexis said. Her arms are closed. "Someone had intended on calling out Jaden Yuki under my name set him up as a pervert". She has smirk on her face. 'Isn't this interesting? I knew I would have to do battle with him sooner or later. And find out why was Atti was happy when he battle him'.

At the Moltres Red dorm

The brunette is playing a fighting game on his DS on the desk. "Take that, and that, and that!" He heard a beep coming from his PPA. He put his DS down and answers his PPA. He saw no one's face on the scream.

The message said "We have Syrus Truesdale. If you want him back, come to the girls' dorm.

"What's this? Who could anonymous person be?" He said to himself. He stands up from his chair and heading to the door and his yellow mouse is behind him.

"Where are we going?" The yellow mouse asks in the aura link and jump on his right shoulder.

"To girls' dorm and to get Syrus back". He said in the aura link and throws one of his Pokéball. His big bird Pokémon comes out. "Pidgeot I need a lift to the girls' dorm". He ask in the aura link.

"Okay hop on". The big bird Pokémon said in the aura link. They hop on his back. "Hold on tight". He walking little then spread his wing and he taking off to the sky.

At the girls dorm and river

Dr. Crowler using a bamboo sticks to breathing underwater and he come up to getting some air. "That was certainly something I wasn't expecting to happen... Darn it all! This is just horrible!" He saw a big bird flying in sky. "Why a Pidgeot flying to the girls' dorm..." He saw the brunette riding it with his yellow mouse. "Oh? That's the dropout boy and his mouse".

They're above the dock and he saw Syrus is with Alexis and her friends. "We're here". He said in the aura link.

"You want me to landing". The big bid Pokémon asks in the aura link.

"No I got it". He said to him and patting his head. He jump down and his yellow mouse is holding him tight. He landing on his feet and rest on his knees. He stand up and facing them. They're surprise he can jump that fall and land so easy. He is looking at them and he is fine.

"Big Bro sorry..." Syrus apologized not listening to him.

"Syrus next time listen to me and what happened". He said to him.

"Yes Big Bro. Well...if I told you, it'd either be a very long story or a very short story"... Syrus said to him.

Jasmine answers for the light blue hair. "He was peeping into the girls' bathhouse!"

"What's you say"? He doesn't why he did that.

Syrus defend himself again. "I said I didn't peep! I only came to ask a question".

"If the academy finds out about it, he'll definitely get expelled". Jasmine said.

"Hey, you". Alexis said to him. She got his attention. "You know this letter was a fake". He nods to answer her. "Want to battle with me? If you defeat me in three on three battles, I'll look past the whole "peeping in the bathhouse" incident".

Syrus defend himself again. "But I'm telling you, I didn't peep!"

'She bluffed. She won't report this. "Okay Alexis I'll battle you". He answers her.

'Can he tell I was bluffing?' Alexis said to herself. She looks at him again and he smiles at her "Flow me, Jaden". He nods her and he flow her. Her friends don't like she is being friendly to Moltres Red.

She takes them to the woods. She stopped and they far always from the dorm. Her friends are in the middle and Syrus still tied up with them. He is sitting down but her friends are standing. The two yellow mouse is at the middle and waiting for the battle to start.

Dr. Crowler follows them with help of his Prototurtle Pokémon. "This has turned into a somewhat interesting event".

"Here I go!" She said and throw her Pokéball and come out was her fox Pokémon. "I'll go with Fennekin my first Pokémon".

"Fen-ik-in". The fox Pokémon said and ready to battle.

 **Frennekin known as the Fox Pokémon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**

'Fennekin is a fire Pokémon'. He is confusing. "Okay here my Pokémon Froakie". He said and the Bubble Frog Pokémon comes out.

"Big Bro..." Syrus is hoping he'll win and he is little worried for him.

"Now, Froakie use Bubble". He said one of his moves. His fire bubbles from his mouth and heading to the Fox Pokémon.

"Fennekin counter with Ember". Alexis call counter move. The Fox Pokémon fires a blanket of small orange sparks from her mouth. Both attack cancel each other and become smoke. 'I got you now'. She has smirked. "Fennekin used Hidden Power". She calls out her next move. She forms three light blue orbs of energy around her head. Then she fires the orbs into the smoking and hit the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Froakie!" What a woman. She knows her Fennekin is in disadvantages and she has planned to counter him". He is little surprise from her. 'Her battle style is different from Atticus'.

"Are you impressed". Alexis ask with him a smirk.

"Impressed? I thinking I'm in love". He said to her with smile.

"You're sweet too bad I have to crush you". She said to him with her own smile. Her two friends notice that and the light blue hair is worried for him.

"Fennekin use Flamethrower!" She said her next move.

"Fen-ik-in". The fox Pokémon fire a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth to the bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Froakie! Double Team!" He said a move to help him to dodge the flamethrower. The Bubble Frog Pokémon making copies of himself. The flamethrower blasts the copies and copies surrounding her.

'I know his next move'. She remembers this move the entry battle exam. "Fennekin bellows all does the copies always with Flamethrower!" She said the same move. The fox Pokémon fire another Flamethrower from her mouth to hit all copies surrounding her.

'She got me again'. He knows she saw that move at entry battle exam.

Jasmine's eyes are closed and she is happy Alexis is winning. "No less from our Alexis! You're magnificent!"

Mindy is also happy. "Keep it up and pummel this guy into dust!" Alexis' eyes are closed and hearing them comments her.

"Don't lose, Big Bro! Do your best!" Syrus shout to the brunette.

"You've got some nerve!" Jasmine said to him.

"Uh, well, not really..." Syrus feel more pressure from her.

Mindy is looking at him. "Want to try swimming in the lake naked?"

Syrus shout to her. "That's sexual harassment!"

"What are you talking about? A peeping from doesn't have any right to say something like that!" Jasmine said to him.

Syrus shout to her. "I don't peep, darn it"!

"We not finished just yet!" Jaden said to Alexis, but he got no idea how to count her. 'This is bad I got nothing...' Then he is looking at his Bubble Frog Pokémon and around his neck is frubble. 'That it!'

"Is time to end this? Fennekin get close and using scratch". Alexis said her next move.

"Fen!" The Fox Pokémon shouts and run to the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Got you! Froakie throw your frubble!" He said to his Bubble Frog Pokémon. They don't understand and they never heard that move. The frog grabs the frubble on his neck and he throws five at the Fox's Pokémon's feet and she can't move. "Good job Froakie". He has smirk on his face.

'He got me' Alexis said to herself. "Fennekin quickly use Hidden Power". She said to her. The Fox Pokémon going to fire another Hidden poker move.

"Froakie, end these with your Water Pulse!" He said a move to end this round. The Bubble Frog Pokémon creates a blue sphere of energy between its hands. The frog Pokémon fires the sphere to the fire Pokémon and explodes into a wave of water. And the fox Pokémon is out.

"Fennekin". Alexis sad her Fox Pokémon is out. "Return now Fennekin!"

"Fennekin". Both girls said. They can't believe the Fox Pokémon loses.

"Good job bro". Syrus said in a happy tone.

"You surprise me Jaden". Alexis said and holding her next Pokéball.

""Thanks". He returns the Bubble Frog Pokémon back inside his Pokéball. "But your strategy was amazing".

"Thanks your sweet talking won't win the next round". She said to him and throws her next Pokéball. They saw humanoid Pokémon who has red headpieces and the top is short. "Medicham let show him girl power"!

"MEd-uh-Cham!" She said and she ready to battle.

 **Medicam known as the Medicham Pokémon. Through a combination of food deprivation and meditation, Medicham gains the ability to see its opponent's aura.**

'I better using Pid...". He said and going to getting his Pokéball.

"Stop, Jaden!" The canine said in the aura link.

"What wrong Riolu?" He asks in the aura link.

"Let me face her!" The canine said want to battle.

"Okay". He said to his canine. "I choose you, Riolu!" He said and throws the Pokéball and the canine is ready to battle.

'His next Pokémon is his powerful Riolu'. She said to herself with a smirk. "Medicham use Meditate". She said her moves. The Meditate Pokémon cross her legs, arms together on her right leg and her eyes are closing. She is surrounding by a blue light and she is floating.

'That not good'. He said in the aura link. "Riolu use Force Palm!" The canine runs to the Meditate Pokémon, but she dodges his attack by floating to side. "Keep on using Force Palm". The canine trying to touches her but she keep on dodge his attack. "Your Medicham can read his movement by sensing his aura?" He asks her.

She has a smirk. "Yes that is correct. Medicham use Psychic!" Her Meditate Pokémon stopped and still surrounded by a blue light. The same blue light is surrounding the canine body. "We got you trap!"

"Not good. Riolu, can you break free". Jaden ask in the aura link.

"No! I can't break this psychic move!" The canine answers him in the aura link. "She is amazing". He said with smile.

"Now High Jump Kick"! She said her next move to attack. The Meditate leap into the air and strike the canine with her right knee to the stomach. The canine is down.

"You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Dr. Crowler. The very thought of a couple of Moltres Red trying to beat Articuno Blue is, after all, extremely arrogant. Jasmine said to the brunette.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're as good as expelled". Mindy remind them.

"I don't care what happens to me since I haven't anything wrong, but... I won't let you get away with treating my Big Bro, who too came to save me, like a fool!" Syrus said to them. The brunette is smile. "Don't lose, Big Bro."

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about it, Syrus". He said to him and he still has his smile. "My Riolu is not done yet!" The canine stands up and on his two feet.

'Again like his Pikachu. His Pokémon is tough and have heart'. Alexis said to herself. "Medicham used Ice Punch." The Meditate Pokémon's right hand glows bluish-white and she heading to the canine.

"Here she comes! Riolu using Force Palm again"! He shouts his move. The canine places his right palm in front of him. She coming closed to the canine. Her right hand punches to his palm but the canine is blocking her attack.

The two girls are surprising that the canine still have energy to stop that attack. The light blue hair is happy the canine is not out yet.

'His Riolu is tough, but we won't quit'. Alexis has a smirk. "Medicham using another Ice punch!" The Medicham's left hand glows bluish-white and it heading to his head.

"We won't give up against power!" Jaden shout to her. "Riolu use Aura sphere!" The canine left palm create a light blue aura ball of energy. Both attack crash to each other and all the attack making big explosions.

Everyone can't see the two Pokémon. Then the smoke come clear they saw both them facing each other and on one knee.

"I guess I lost". The canine said.

"No! I also lost". The Meditate Pokémon said to him.

They fall to ground at the same time. But the canine notice she has bracelet around wrist holds a stone. "Jaden! She has... Mega Stone". The canine said to him before he passes out.

'I see'. He returns his canine back inside his Pokéball. 'Thanks Riolu'. He is looking at her and smile at her.

'Did he know I could have using my Key Charm to mega evolve Medicham'. She return her meditate Pokémon inside her Pokéball. 'I guess he isn't that dense then I thought'. She also smiles at him. Her two friends notice another smile from her again.

"Here my last Pokémon!" She throws last Pokéball. They saw humanoid Pokémon whose body resemble a flowing gown. "Okay Gardevior, you're my last hope". They saw around her necklace with a stone.

"GAR-dee-VWAR". Gardevior said to her.

 **Gardevior known as the Embrac Pokémon. Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power.**

"Here my last Pokémon". He throw the Pokéball and they saw the Pokémon's arms has a shaped like tonfas. "Okay Gallade, you're up".

 **Gallade known as the Blade Pokémon. Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.**

The Blade Pokémon is looking at his opponent then looking at the brunette. " GAL-laid". He said in a mad tone to the brunette.

"I know. I know". He raises his hand. "But this is a battle right now". He said to his Blade Pokémon.

The Blade Pokémon understands and he turn around. "GAL". He said and he is ready to battle.

"Jaden let show our full power". She said and pulls out a charm from her uniform around her neck and holds a stone. Her left hand grabbed her charm and energy of light coming from it. "Gardevior Mega Evolve!" Another energy coming from the Embrac Pokémon's necklace connects to Alexis' energy and she is mega evolves to Mega Gardevior.  
She turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open.

"Dare it is. Mega Gardevior". Jasmine said in a happy tone.

"Dare no way he can beat a Mega Pokémon"? Mindy said. The light blue hair sad that his Big Bro going to lose.

"I agree with you, Alexis". He said in calm tone. The three want to know want he mean by that. His right hand pulls his left sleeve. They saw a wristband on top is a black circle has his key stone and left hand make a fist. His Blade Pokémon's wrist review a red plate holds his Mega Stone.  
"Respond to my heart… His right hand touches his keystone. Key Stone! Mega Evolve, Gallade!" He shouted while raising his mega wristband high up. The energy from his Keystone and Gallade Mega Stone connect to each other and his Blade Pokémon becomes Mega Gallade. A pressure surrounding him blows even the water.  
He has red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate

"He has Mega Gallade". Jasmine can't believe.

"But his Gallade can't be strong like the Blues". Mindy said an Articuno Blue also has Blade Pokémon.

"Gardevior use Shadow Balls". Alexis said to her. The Embrac Pokémon creates a barrage of balls of black and purple energy with black static around it and she fire it to the Blade Pokémon.

"Gallade cut them with Leaf Blade!" He said counterattack. The Blade Pokémon's blade forearms glow green and he cut each Shadow Ball at easy.

"Hmm". She smiles again. "Let try Moonblast!" The Embrac Pokémon gathers energy from the moon. Then the energy form orb of pink energy in front of her hand then she fire to the Blade Pokémon.

"Teleport!" He said to his Blade Pokémon to dodge. The Blade Pokémon's body glows multicolor become outlined in light blue and disappear. They saw the Blade Pokémon vanished. "Gallade, Double team then use Leaf blade again". The Blade Pokémon reappears himself above the Embrac Pokémon and making five copies of himself and their forearms glows green. They're heading to her.

"Reflect!" She told her to block that attack. The Embrac Pokémon raises her hands and a shining, light blue-colored round barrier appear in front of her protect and herself. The blades hit the Reflect and explode into black smoke. She moves back inch and the Blade Pokémon send flying. "Gardevoir use Shadow Ball again!" The Embrac Pokémon forms another Shadow Ball but it big and she send it to the Blade Pokémon.

"Teleport!" He said to him to dodge that attack. The Blade Pokémon did once again and he teleport. They know he appear above her. "Leaf Blade!" The Blade Pokémon appears in front of her and his blade is in front of her face.

"He got me". She said and she notices the Blade Pokémon didn't hit her Embrac Pokémon.

"Can you withdraw?" He asks her and surprises her. "You see my Gallade is not the type Pokémon who attack girls".

She remember the Blade Pokémon was little mad at him. "Okay I'll withdraw and you win". She if set his withdraw.

The Blade Pokémon's blade changes back to his forearms. He move back little and blow to her. "Thanks Lex". Jaden said to her and the Blade Pokémon change back.

She could feel the dislike from her friends and sighed, and then she smiles at him. "Okay, Jay". The Embrac Pokémon also blows and changes back. She smiles to the Blade Pokémon. That making him blushes little.

"You did it!" Syrus said to him.

They walk back to the Girls' dorm dock. The Embrac and the Blade Pokémon are walking next to each other. They arrived to the dock, the light blue was set free and the two let out their Pokémon.

"Syrus will be coming back with me, just like we agree". Jaden said to the girls.

"Go right ahead. I'll keep our agreement. And I'll keep quiet about what happened today". Alexis said and she notices her Fox Pokémon is sad. "I'm sorry Fennekin". She notice the Bubble Frog Pokémon jump to her. He pulls out his frubble.

"FRO-kee". The Bubble Frog Pokémon said to her. He told her her 'Please let me clean you'. She nods to him. He uses his frubble to clean her. He finishes and she is nice and clean.

"FEN-ik-in". She said to him in happy tone. She said 'Thank you'. The Bubble Frog Pokémon blush little

"Humph! You shouldn't get too head of yourself, since you won by a fluke!" Jasmine said to him.

"Quit it, Jasmine". She said to her.

"Alexis..." Jasmin is surprise from her.

"A loss is a loss, so don't be such a poor sport about it". She said to her.

"No, maybe she's right". He said and got Alexis attention. "You're strong". She never heard those from everyone even her brother. He walk to the boat and he turn around. "See you. And this is for you, Lex". He tosses three berries to her.

She look at it they're blue. "Oran Berries".

"Yes for your Pokémon". He smiles to her then he gives them to his Pokémon and he returns them back inside their Pokéball. He got on the boat roll it back Moltres area.

'That guy might be getting more and more and more interesting..." She watches him roll the boat. Then she gives her Pokémon the berries. She returns back to the dorm.

"Alexis is different today than she usually is..." Jasmine said to Mindy. "Don't you thinking she fallen for him".

"It wouldn't be good for her images if he hang out with him". Mindy also agreed. They return back to dorm to talk to Alexis about Jaden.

At the same at the river

"Jaden Yuki! Next time, I will bring you down a peg or two, without fail! But I'm tired today..." Dr. Crowler returns back to his dorm with the help of Prototurtle Pokémon.

At red dorm

The light blue hair returns back to the room, but for the brunette is talking to his canine and he come out his Pokéball by himself.

"What is it, Riolu?" Jaden asks in the aura link

"Is time for your training, Jaden"? Riolu said in the aura link.

 **A/n I change little bit like Syrus find out the letter for Jaden. Jasmine and Mindy don't like Jaden yet. Plus Alexis is strong trainer too.**

 **Jaden's Pokémon this chapter**

 **Gallade is like a knight.**


	4. Ch-4 Exam Battle

**Exam Battle Chapter 4**

Four days has passed since Jaden battle against Articuno Queen Alexis Rhodes. They become good friends but he had cold glare from her friend.

The next day at the sea

"Aerial escort 2260 Eagle, here. We'll be converging with them in three minutes".' A voice said in his report.

Six helicopters are in the sky. "Roger, Eagle. The main ship has acquired the target in visual range".

Three of the Naval Vessel is heading to island. "8030, prepare to land. All ship re-enter alert status! We protect this...no matter what!" The captain is holding a black suitcase has symbol of PA. "Prepare to landing". He told his men and landing at Pokémon Academy.

At Red Moltres' Dorm

The brunette is still sleep and his yellow mouse is on top of him.

"I beseech thee... O Legendary Bird, depending on how I score on today's monthly test, I can get promoted from Moltres Red to Zapdos Yellow!" The light blue hair is praying to the poster of the Moltres and he has candles on table for his pray. "Please save poor Syrus. I beg of you, please!" He heard the brunette's alarm clock. Oh, it's just the alarm clock... But Big Bro Jaden sure is relaxed... He doesn't do any studying for the test, comes back to dorm and sleeps away." He is about wake him.

"Syrus do remember last time you wake them up". Chumley said to him.

"I remember". Syrus is looking at the yellow mouse. He remembers two days ago he tries to wake him, but his hand pull tail of the yellow mouse. Then he wake up in mad way and he Thundershock everyone.

Chumley explains about the test. "The test has you complete in your own dorm in the both a practical and written portion. That means all the members of Moltres Red are your enemy".

"N-No way...my enemy?" Syrus didn't know.

"And since, he beat Dr. Crowler, Jaden's especially closest to Zapdos Yellow out of all the Moltres Reds here. If we just leave him be and don't wake him up, we'll gain ourselves an advantage". Chumley don't want to battle him.

"I couldn't possibly do that to my Big Bro as his little bro!" Syrus don't believe that. "The test is gonna start, Big Bro!" He shouts again. "Big Bro, darn it! Big Bro!" He left the dorm.

'That's right. This is a Pokémon's battlefield. I have to beat them before they beat me! I'm trying to be a hard-boiled trainer!' He is heading to academy and talking to himself.

Back Moltres' Red Dorm

The brunette is about to wake up but his eyes closed. He is talking to his Pokémon in aura link. "Riolu why call this meeting now". He said to the canine.

"I know you're tired from your training, but this is about your aura". The canine said to them. 'I believe you forgot today is'. He said to himself.

"I know. If I don't control my aura everyone will getting hurt because of me". He said to the canine. He remembers from his Elementary school what happened.

"That true, Jaden but...I never told you about your other aura". The canine said to them. That shocking everyone evens his childhood Pokémon.

"You never mention Jaden has second aura". The yellow mouse said.

"I know. The reason is that…that aura is evil". That word surprise everyone. "If you don't master your aura the evil inside you will take over your body". The canine said to them and they're surprise.

"Why you didn't yell us?" The Flame Pokémon asks him.

"I making promise to your parents, Jaden". The canine answers him.

"What promise?" Jaden ask his canine.

"The promise was take place when you were in Elementary School". The canine said to them. But for the brunette, he wants to forget his Elementary School year and his bully. "I was your father Pokémon and he asks me to look after you if your aura got out control". The canine said to them. Jaden didn't know his father care about him so much. "When I first saw you, I sense an evil aura from you. Then your mother asks me to watch over you too. Since your parents won't around". By do words shock the brunette and his Pokémon? He finally understands why they give him Riolu.

"I finally understand Riolu. They really send their love for me to you". He said to his canine. And he nods to him. "I'll work hard to put my second order on check". He said to them.

"We vow to you, Riolu! If Jaden's aura ever getting out of control we'll be dare and help you out our friend". The Flame Pokémon said to the canine. And remain Pokémon bow their heads to him if set for the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"I don't know much about your pasted, but if you need my strength. I'll be daring to help you my friends and family". The Bubble Frog Pokémon said to his teammate.

The canine is happy he not alone anymore. "Thank you. And Jaden…" He got his trainer attention. "Are you gotten something"?

"No why". He answers his canine.

"Jaden today is the exam". The canine tells him what today is.

"Ah! Today is the exam!" He shouts. He woke up and saw his roommate left while he has his meeting with his Pokémon. "I need to leave now". He got out bed and got dress. He heading outside and his yellow mouse is behind him.  
"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He said and they heading to the academy.

An old lady is pushing her van up the hill of academy. The brunette running really fast and he passed her. He hit the brakes and saw the lady in trouble. "I'm a sucker for situations like this!" His yellow mouse nod to him and he agreed.

"I'm knight we much help her". The blade Pokémon said in the aura link. Everyone knows he never call himself a knight before.

Jaden run back down. "I'll give you a hand, old lady!" He let out his Flame, Blade, Canine, and his Bubble Frog Pokémon out to help them. The yellow mouse joins them.

"You'll be late! Don't you have a test today"? The old lady said to him.

"So what if I'm late? I can't ignore an old lady in trouble! And my Pokémon agree with me". He said to her.

"Boy..." She is happy someone is helping her.

"I can handle that thing you just mentioned. Just leave everything to us!" He said to her. Everyone is pushing the van up the hill.

"Thanks a bunch!" She said to him.

"Don't mention it. We're both in a pinch, you know!" He, his Pokémon and her is pushing her van.

At Pokémon Academy in class

All the students from Red, Yellow, and Blue are taking their test in Banner classroom.

"Big Bro..." Syrus worried about how the brunette. "Big Bro...I'm sorry..." He is sleeping and talking in his sleep. "Big Bro..."

'Unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable!' Syrus heard a voice and he wake up. He turns around he saw the brunette with his yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"There's no point in studying to the bone just to doze off, you jerk! He said to Syrus.

"Big Bro..." Syrus don't want admit.

"You're being a pest, Moltres Red! Shut your trap! They recognized that voice and it was Chazz Princeton. Who stand up from his desk? "If you don't plan on taking the test, then beat it!" He said angry tone.

"Quit joking around! I came all this way! You think I'm just gonna go back?!" He said to him. His yellow mouse wants to Thundershock him right now.

"Jaden Yuki, come down here and get a testing sheet-nya. There's not much time left-nya". Banner said to stopped the fighting and he is petting his Kitten Pokémon.

"Yes, sir!" He said to him.

'H-He's mocking us...' Male student said.

'Being thirty minutes late means he has no consideration for the written test'. One of the female said

Alexis is looking at him. 'If I remember right, he was tired last four days ago after he battles me'. She still watches him. 'What makes him so tired?'

The brunette's friend from Zapdos Yellow is watching him running down to get his test sheet. 'How could you be so negligent and yet have such considerable skill, Jaden Yuki?"

'How did guy like him beat Dr. Crowler?' One of the Moltres Reds said to himself.

'How...?' Another female said and Alexis watch him walking up the stair and return to his chair.

The duo red went to sleep. 'I can finally taking a nap from Riolu's training and also this written test. I should try stay awake, but Riolu's training making me so sleep everyday now'. He said to himself.

'I'm sorry Jaden but this only way to keep your evil aura on check". The Canine said to himself in sad tone. 'You much become stronger'.

From the door Dr. Crowler is watching them and has another plan. "He finished himself off of the written test, just as I suspected. All that remains is the practical skill test... He is laughing. 'I look forward to that!'

At the beach

The Naval vessel landing on the beach and Captain is with the suitcase. The six helicopter left.

"The written test has now ended! In addition, the practical skills test will take place in the gymnasium at 2:00 PM! This'll be only one on one battle only!" The announcement said to everyone. Every student is running off to important place.

Two of Chazz's friends go to him. "Let's hurry!" Taiyou said to him and he is looking at his test.

"We have to hurry!" Raizou said to him

"Yeah, I know". He said to them and the two running off.

Bastion is waking up the duo. "Hey, you two! Wake up! The test is already over!"

"Now I've done it...why did I even study?" Syrus is sad.

"Done sweat it. The skill test this afternoon is where it counts". Jaden said and he went back to sleep.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Syrus is looking around.

"Is it lunchtime ready?" Jaden stand up.

"They're at the store". Bastion answers them. They're getting a large quantity of brand new battle items during the lunch break, after all".

"H-Huh!? A large shipment of battle items!? Syrus is freaking out.

"Everybody went down there to buy some, trying to reinforce their strategy for the practical skills test this afternoon. We also going to used Wonder Launcher". Bastion told them more information.

"What is Wonder Launcher?" Jaden ask.

"Huh? Big Bro they tell us yesterday". Syrus said to him. 'If I remember right he was sleep as will at that time'.

"The Wonder Launcher is item helping us in today test. The Wonder Launcher and we need battle items X. We insert a disc X we shoot them at our Pokémon will help them in battle". Bastion said to them. "You do remember what battle items X is". He asks the brunette.

"Total I remember that". He answers him. Bastion is surprising from him.

"W-What about you, Bastion". Syrus ask him.

"I'm confident in my battle items X. I don't need any new battle items X". He answers his question.

Syrus turn around to look at brunette. "W-What about you, Big Bro?"

"I'm...really interested! I've just gotta see what kind of battle items they've got!" He said to him. "Let's go Syrus!" He said and he takes off to the door. His yellow mouse is behind him.

"Hmm-mm". Syrus is right behind too.

The students are at the metal and bang it. They're saying 'Open up! Open up! Hurry up and show us the battle items!'

Two army vans are outside and security of the Naval Vessel. The students held footsteps and was thee army of security heading toward their way.

'Who are they!?' Student said said.

They said to them 'Step back! Step back! Then they heard a voice end of the hall and men line up in straight at wall to entrance.

"What you guys want..." The captain of the Naval Vessel shows them the case. "...is right in here!" The students are waving to him and they're clapping their hands to them. He open the metal gate and he go inside. "And we're selling them...right now. He said to them.

"At last, the new battle items are..." All students said. They saw the gate is open and the suite case is open. It have a note said is "Sold" ...not here! All the student freak and fall to the ground. They saw lady with long black ponytail, who is working at the shop and a mystery person near the table is wearing long black cape, sunglasses, and a black hat.

"What's the meaning of this?!" The blue students ask.

"This person has purchased them all." The lady said.

"This guy?" The students said and looking at him.

"I have already paid the price in full". He said to them.

"That's low! Why you dirty... Hogging them all to yourself, huh?! You fiend!" The student said to him.

As for the duo Moltres Red, they are almost at the store.  
"Hurry! Hurry!" Jaden is running.

Syrus is behind him. "Wait for me!"

When they arrived and see no students at the store. "What happened...?" He is surprised no one is here.

"If no one's here..." Syrus is speechless.

"...does that mean they've all been bought already?!" They said at the same time.

They're running to lady who works here. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Jaden said. And she turns her head. "Uh...miss. Where are the new Battle Items?" He asks.

"Well, there were a lot of students here to buy Battle Items..." She answers him. Her Purple, simian Pokémon with two tails, each with a large, rounded hand with three red-tipped fingers show them X Attack item. "...and this is the only one we have left".

"Huh?! J-Just one?!" They said in same time.

"Yes right, Ambipom". She asks her Simian Pokémon.

"AM-bih-pom". The Simian Pokémon answer.

 **Ambipom known as the Long Tail Pokemon. Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands.**

Syrus is looking at the brunette. "What should we do, Big Bro?"

He is looking at his friend. 'He is worried about this part'.

"We bombed the written test, so if we can at least beef up our Pokémon for the practical part..." Syrus is worried.

"It's okay. You buy it, Syrus". He said to him.

"You're letting me have it? It's the very last item!" Syrus is shocking.

"It's fine". He said to him. "Right, Pikachu". He is patting his head.

"PEE-ka". He agreed.

"But Big Bro, today's a really big test!" He said to remind the brunette. "And we're both mutual enemies, too..."

"Enemies? Why?" He is surprised from him.

"Well, you see..." He tries to explain to him.

"Still, there's still some time left until the skill test!" He said to him. "Let hurry up and help our Pokémon to getting ready for it.

"Big Bro..." He can't believe him to be so positive.

"Wait just a minute there!" They heard a voice.

Jaden knows that voice from the morning. "Ah, it's Granny from the morning!"

"It's not 'Granny'. Call me 'Ms. Dorothy'. To-me!" She answers with her eyes closed and her finger pointing at her face.

"So, you work at the store, Ms. Dorothy, huh?" He ask her.

"Do you know here, Big Bro?" He asks him and surprise he knows someone work here.

"For certain reasons, I guess". He answers him. His Pokémon knows the reason.

"That aside, comes on over here". She said to him. She got her attention and she is laughing little bit. "I've got something that's very nice, sir!"

At the hallway

Chazz and his two friends are hanging out at the hallway and they don't have the new Battle Items.

"Who was that guy? How dare he buy up all those Battle Items...?" Taiyou said.

"We weren't able to buy a single thing..." Raizou said. "What'll we do about this afternoon's test?"

"Just keep calm. You don't need to stock up on any new Battle Items for some dumb monthly test". Chazz said to them. "There's nobody in Articuno Blue who can beat me, anyway".

"But what if your opponent was Jaden Yuki"? They heard voice from upstairs above them.

"What?" Chazz turn his head. They saw the mystery person who buys the new Battle Items.

"Can you beat Jaden with your Pokémon who can't Mega evolve yet!" He said to him. Chazz want to know how he knows that.

"You're the one...who bought up all the new Battle Items!" Taiyou knows that person.

"Those Battle Items are all...right here!" He said to them. He opens his cape and shows them the Battle Items and he is wearing a Japanese dark blue uniform.

"Who are you?" Raizou asks.

"What's the point in buying up all those Battle Items?" Taiyou asks.

He laughs evil. "Still clueless, Signore Princeton? As to..." He removes his hat and sunglasses. "...who I really am?!" He revel his face to them.

"It's the guy who lost to Jaden Yuki, Dr. Crowler!" Chazz said to him.

He falls to the ground and stand up. "A dropout boy like Jaden Yuki must be crushed by elite such as yourselves before it's too late. That's why I'm instructing you to do it! Fight against Jaden!"

"But the practical test is conducted between members of the same dorm!" Chazz said to him.

"Leave everything to me!" He said to him. He throws him a Pokéball and Chazz catch it.

"What this"? Chazz is looking at the Pokéball.

"That is Poliwrath"? He answers him.

"Why you giving me a Water and Fighting type Pokémon? Plus he has that mouse he going to pick first for this test". Chazz asks. He remembers how power was that yellow mouse.

"Why you ask? I did my research of his Pokémon and he has Fire type Pokémon he didn't use yet". He said to him and got his attention. "Since he got here he never used him. I believe Jaden going used that Pokémon today". He sees he has a smirk on his face. "And we'll make that Dropout Boy remember that we elites are the rare ones around here!" He laughs evil.

At the Gymnasium

Oh Jaden's right wrist has a Wonder Launcher and has red color design. He is surprise who he is battling. "Why am I batting Chazz?" They see he has his Wonder Launcher on his right wrist with a blue color design. He is ready to battle him. The yellow mouse is not happy to see him. And they saw Dr. Crowler coming to them and the yellow mouse really want to Thundershock him again.

"Since you scored so well on the entry exam, you wouldn't match up evenly against any Moltres Red student". He said to him and his point to Chazz. "Which is why we have judged that Signore Chazz Princeton is a much suitable opponent for you"? He also got Jaden's attention. "Of course, if you will be promoted to Zapdos Yellow. So, how does that sound to you, Jaden Yuki? Will you accept this offer?" He is waiting for his answer.

"This teacher really wants payback". The canine said to him in their aura link. And his other Pokémon agreed.

Up the stands

All the students are waiting for the brunette answer. 'I knew that Big Bro was awesome'.

Bastion is next to him. 'If Jaden wins, he'll be in the same dorm I am. He just enrolled here and already he's...'

"Fine by me!" Jaden give his answer. "I want to battle against all kind of people. I want to take on challenges, no matter who they're from!" His Pokémon agreed with him.

"Then, you'll accept the battle with Signore Chazz Princeton?" Dr. Crowler asks again. Jaden nod his head to him.

"All right. I'm going to settle what we started before". Chazz said to him.

"Yeah". Jaden said to him and Dr. Crowley running off and they're about to battle.

'Let me battle him!' The yellow mouse said in their aura link.

"No Pikachu! Let me battle I haven't battle yet!" The Flame Pokémon said in their aura link.

"That true Pikachu". He said to his yellow mouse in their aura link.

"Okay is far. But Charmeleon burn him!" The yellow mouse said in their aura link.

"I'll pal!" The Flame Pokémon smiled in their aura link.

"I choose you..." He throws his Pokéball. "Charmeleon!" They saw a Flame Pokémon who shouts fire from his mouth and is ready to battle. They're surprise a Pokémon act this way and Dr. Crowler is the booth with Sheppard who is watching them. "Charmeleon, you're happy you can finally battle now". His Flame Pokémon nods his head to Jaden.

"So you using a Flame Pokémon but won't beat my Pokémon". Chazz said to him. 'As Dr. Crowler promise, he is using his Flame Pokémon'. "Here my Pokémon!" He throws his Pokéball. They saw a blue, bipedal Pokémon with muscular arms. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head. Its belly is covered by a white and black swirl. "Your opponent is Poliwrath!"

 **Poliwrath known as the Tadpole Pokémon. Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort.**

"Paul-lee". The Tadpole Pokémon said to him.

"His Pokémon is Poliwrath!" Syrus is surprise. 'Was that his last Pokémon he going to using against Big Bro doing that night'.

"Poliwrath is both water and fighting type Pokémon and trouble for Charmeleon. If he used Pikachu he can't win but only one Pokémon in this test". Bastion said.

"That Poliwrath look tough..." The canine said in their aura link. He also felt something off from that Tadpole. He closed his eyes and using his aura to find out. "I sense that Pokémon is not his". He said to them and warning Jaden.

"Only one person who though this plan". Jaden said in their aura link.

"Dr. Crowler"! All of his Pokémon said at same time in the aura link. And Dr. Crowler sneeze someone is talking about him.

"One of his plan again". The Blade Pokémon said in their aura link.

"Let prove him that we can beat any Pokémon who comes in our way!" Jaden said their aura link and they agreed.

'Is time to use my X Battle Item'? Chazz said to himself. He places the disc inside the hole. "Now go X Attack!" He pushes the button and disc comes out and it hit the Tadpole Pokémon. He is glowing red. He is power up. "Now use Power-Up Punch!"

"PAUL-lee-rath"! The Tadpolen Pokémon said. His fist glows with red-orange aura and he punch the Flame Pokémon's chest. He is sent flying.

"Charmeleon used Flamethrower at the wall!" He said his move. The Flame Pokémon releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth to wall and stopped himself from getting hurt. He lands to the ground.

"Continue your attack Water Gun!" Chazz said another of his moves. The Tadpole Pokémon a spiral of water from his swirl on his stomach and heading to the Flame Pokémon and it got hit. He falls to the ground.

At the At the Gymnasium's announcer box

"Bravo! Signore Chazz Princeton has certainly mastered the tactics. Look like is over for him". Dr. Crowler said proud tone.

'They're not out yet. Something tells me they got something to surprise us'. Sheppard said to himself.

"We not done yet right, Charmeleon!" He shouts. His Flame Pokémon stands up.

'Again like that mouse!' Chazz said to himself. "Poliwrath give that lizard a Double Slap!" The Tadpole is heading to the Flame Pokémon and his hands are ready to slap him.

"Charmeleon used Fire Spin!" He said to counter the Tadpole.

"Char-MEE-lee-un". He shout and he slam his claws to the ground and a thin streak of fire shoots across the ground in front of his target. The flame turns into a fiery tornado and it hits the Tadpole Pokémon.

Back to stands

"His Chameleon is powerful like all of his Pokémon". Syrus said.

"Yes, but Charmeleon took to damage already. One more attack could finish him". Bastion said to him.

'Jaden, this can't be all you've got...' Alexis said to herself. She remembers he didn't use his X Battle item. 'Or you have plan'. She also notices he is looking at his Wonder Launcher.

"It time". Jaden said in their aura link.

Flashback

"Come on over here... I nabbed this for you! Mr. Mine please comes here". Mr. Dorothy said. They saw a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a round, white body with a magenta spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs are connected to its body by magenta spheres. Its knees have small, white coverings. There are magenta pads on the tips of its white fingers, and its dark blue feet curl upward at the tips. Blue growths resembling clown hair extend from the sides of its pale pink head, and there are magenta circles on its cheeks. Its jaw is curved inward, resembling the mouth of a wooden dummy. Her humanoid Pokémon is holding a Battle items.

 **Mr. Mime known as the Barrier Pokémon. Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real.**

"Thank you Mr. Mine. And this is my thanks for helping me push my car. Because I thought Moltres Red fellow like you probably doesn't have a strong X Battle item". She is happy she gives this him.

End of Flashback

"Let do it!" The Flame Pokémon shouts in the aura link and shoot another Flamethrower from his mouth.

Up the stands

"I hope he shoot out that Flamethrower mean something." Syrus is worried for him and his Flame Pokémon.

'That Flamethrower means something...' Alexis remember what Jaden said her.

Flashback

"That's Charmeleon". She said.

"Yes". He is patting his head. "If I using Charmeleon at end of the match. He'll evolve soon. After all I have faith in my Pokémon".

End of Flashback

'That means his option to win!' She said to herself with smile.

"Finish him off with Submission!" Chazz said. The Tadpole Pokémon is rolling to the Flame Pokémon.

"Let do it, Charmeleon". He shouts and places his X disc. "Let do it X Speed!"

"What!" Chazz and Dr. Crowler said at the same time.

He push the button and the disc come out and it hit the Flame Pokémon. He is growling light blue. "Now CHARMELEON USED FLAME CHARGE!" He shouts his move. The Flame Pokémon becomes outlined in red flames and charge to Tadpole Pokémon, but he miss. But flame becoming light and he jump up the sky.

"W-What's happening?!" Chazz said and he knows is not good for him.

"My Charmeleon is evolving now!" He answers him. They saw a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. "He evolve into Charizard!"

 **Charizard known as the Flame Pokémon. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.**

"CHAR-iz-ard!" The Flame Pokémon roaring and everyone heard him and he almost broke the Gymnasium's announcer box's window.

"That Charizard is powerful!" Syrus and Bastion said at the same time.

"That won't save you! Poliwrath used Water Gun again!" Chazz said his move again. The Tadpole Pokémon is fire another water gun to the Flame Pokémon.

"You wrong. My Pokémon and I are one in the battle! Charizard cut that Water Gun with Wing Attack". He shouts his move. The Flame Pokémon's wing glow and white energy shines off them at the wingtips. And he cut the Water Gun in haft and hit Tadpole.

"Finish him off with Seismic Toss!" He calls another of his moves.

"CHAR-iz-ard!" He shout and he grabbed the Tadpole Pokémon flies into the sky, spins around, zooms back down and tosses it into the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive.

"Paul-lee". The Tadpole Pokémon's is spinning around and he not standing up. Chazz fall to ground in shock and on his knees and on his hands.

"You did it! You did it, Big Bro!" Syrus is happy he won.

"Poliwrath return". Chazz return him back to his Pokéball. "How did I lose to that dropout boy"?

"Chazz! Next time used your Pokémon!" He said to him and he is shock. The Flame Pokémon shoots out a Flamethrower from his mouth. The Flame Pokémon finished. He is petting his head.

'How did he know?' Chazz still shock.

At the Gymnasium's announcer box

"I give him that Poliwrath and X attack and he lose..." Dr. Crowler can't behind Chazz from Articuno Blue lose to a Red.

"It appears that there were grounds for him beating you, Dr. Crowler". Sheppard said and he was listening.

He freak out. "You really must excuse me!" He walks always from the booth.

"Good job, Charizard". He still pets his head. His Pokémon happy he won, but is more happy is the yellow mouse.

"Hey, hey Big Bro". Syrus said to him. He is walking to him with Bastion.

"You have shown me, Jaden Yuki". He is paying attention to Sheppard and continues. "You trust in your Pokémon, your passionate friendship with your Pokémon...and most importantly, a soul that never gives up in a fight... These are things I'm sure everyone here has acknowledged. So, as the winner, Yuki, you are...being promoted to Zapdos Yellow!"

Everyone shout 'Congratulations!'

One of the Reds said 'Good going Jaden!'

"You're incredible! You're just awesome, Big Bro!" Syrus is hugging him from behind.

"You've overwhelmed me!" He said to him.

"Jaden Yuki, congratulations, and welcome to Zapdos Yellow". Bastion said and shows his hand.

"Yeah!" He accepted his hand.

Everyone still shouting Congratulations! You did it! Congratulations! Nice going!'

Syrus show tears. 'So, now Big Bro is an official Zapdos Yellow student. It's gonna be lonely being separated from my Big Bro, but... I suppose this is all for the best'. Jaden waves his hand to everyone and the Flame Pokémon shoot another Flamethrower. "Congratulations, Big Bro... Congratulations'.

Alexis still impressed with him. 'Is he really going to leave the Moltres Red?'

At the Moltres Red dorm

Is sunset at Pokémon Academy?

"Pretty strange... There's no way a guy could switch from Moltres Red so quickly, after all". Chumley said to his light blue hair roommate on top of the bed

"MUCH-lax". The Big Eater Pokémon agreed with his trainer.

"That maybe, but Big Bro's already off in Zapdos Yellow...". Syrus said and heard the door open.

"Sup, guys!" Jaden said to them

"Pikachu". The yellow mouse said in happy tone. He is happy to see them.

"Sup...guy...?" Syrus is surprise to see him. "Big Bro! What're you two doing here?"

"Why are we here? This is our room, you know. Where's the harm in me coming back to my our room? That's right! We like it here! I like Moltres Red, the same red as seething flames, boiling blood, and fervent seal! I never ever plan on leaving it!" He said to them.

"Big Bro!" Syrus is hugging him.

"You dummy! Let go of me, Syrus! You're smothering me!" He said to him.

"I'm so happy, Big Bro! To think that we still get to stay together!" He said to him.

"Hey!" He said to him.

"Please, just let me cry for today!" Syrus said to him. "Big Bro! I'm going to follow you forever!"

"Aah! Back off!" He tries to pull him always. "I don't care if you'll follow me, just back off"! The yellow mouse was about jump off, but he tip and fall and stuck between them. "I guess you'd call this 'Passion Red"! He didn't know his yellow mouse is between them.

"Peek-ka-choo!" The yellow mouse Thundershock the duo and they fall to the ground.

"I don't thinking Zapdos Yellow can't handle his Thundershock". He said and Syrus agreed with him.

"Peek-ka". The yellow mouse said in a happy ton

 **A/N The exam is finally over. The next chapter is force to battle against Titan, but I'm going to add chapter with Jaden vs OC.**


	5. Ch-5 Mega Gallade's battle

**Mega Gallade's battle Chapter 5**

Week passed since exam test and Jaden Yuki beat Chazz Princeton of Articuno Blue. He got prompted to Zapdos Yellow, but he want to stay as Moltres Red Student. He did lot training for himself and his Pokémon to getting strong together. And to making sure his Dark Aura doesn't getting out of control.

The day has ended and class is finally over and the Trio Red is outside and in front of the Academy. "Finally class is over". Jaden said.

"Do you guys want to head back to the dorm now?" Syrus ask them.

"Yes but maybe later". He said to him. "Let train guys". He said to his Pokémon in their aura link.

"Yes fresh air is good for us". The canine agreed in their aura link. "We can't stay at the dorm forever to training".

"I agreed with you. Let training in the sky, Pidgeot". The Flame Pokémon said to the Big Bird Pokémon in their aura link.

"Okay Charizard. Try to catch me if you can". The Big Bird Pokémon said to the Flame Pokémon in their aura link and he accept his challenge.

"Alright! Let begin". He throws five of his Pokéball and his Pokémon is ready to training.

"You're going to training all six today, Jaden". Chumley said to him.

"Yes they all want some fresh air to train". He said to him and he turns his attention to his Pokémon. "Okay Charizard, you can only use Flamethrower and Wing Attack to master your power then we talking later about Mega Evolution". "Pidgeot you can only use today is Double Team and Quick Attack to increase you speed". They agreed and they fly to the sky to begin their training.

"Riolu and Gallade help Pikachu and Froakie on their speed". The four agreed with him. "Pikachu, you need increase your Agility and your Iron Tail. Froakie, you need to increase your speed on Double Team on the ground..."

"Fro-kee". The Bubble Frog Pokémon said in sad tone.

Jaden walking to him and he is petting his head. "Listen I want you become stronger and to getting stronger I need to help. So what do you say Froakie".

"Fro-kee". The Bubble Frog Pokémon is happy again. The four begin their training.

The sky training the Big Bird Pokémon gives the Flame Pokémon a hard time. On ground training the canine and the Blade Pokémon is giving them a hard time too. "Come on guys don't quiet". Jaden shout to them.

The students coming out from the academy are seeing a Flame Pokémon and a Big Bird Pokémon are in the sky. They thinking they're batting.

"Who is battling?" A Yellow student asks.

"I don't know let find out". Bastion said to them. He is running off to that location. The Yellow and the Red students are behind him.

"Let go". A voice from a Blue with five Blues is heading to the same spot. He is wearing long dark blue jacket and his hair is brown reach to his shoulder.

When they arrived they saw the Trios Red with Pokémon battle each other. "What going here?" Bastion asks.

Syrus heard a friend voice from Zapdos student. He ran to him. "Bastion what're you doing here?"

"We want to know who battling?" Bastion asks his Moltres' friend.

"No one is battling". He said to them and surprises them too. "Only Big Bro is training his Pokémon".

They can't believe they're seeing. Jaden Yuki is promote to Zapdos Yellow, but he stay as Moltres Red and he is training his Pokémon. They're thinking he is weak. Everyone was about to leave but they notice a beautiful blonde hair trainer wearing Articuno is heading to him. She is Alexis Rhodes Queen of the Articuno dorm and her yellow mouse is on her shoulder.

"I see you're training with Pokémon today, Jaden". She said to him.

"Chuu". Her yellow mouse said to him.

"Yes. When I battle you...that battle inspired me to training my Pokémon to getting stronger in future battles". He said to her. "After all you're strong". He smiled at her and his eyes are closed. She is blushing and happy he called her strong again.

The other students have though and they want to get strong. They want to getting promote to the next dorm.

The brown hair arrived with his friends. "Oh please your training is waste of time". Voice said wearing dark blue jacket. Everyone turn their heads to him."Training all you want no one can beat top Articuno students". He said in proud tone. He is looking at Jaden with disgust, but gave Alexis s look full of desire from her legs to her breast. Then he walks always with his friends.

"Pikachu". Her yellow mouse said anger tone.

Jaden is glaring at him while he is leaving and he doesn't like the look he gave to Alexis the most. "This Blue are too hotheads. That reason why we training to become strong". She nods to him. He also want ask her about that guy, but the Yellow and Red students walking to him. "Can I help you?"

"Can you teaching me to be strong". The Red students said. He is happy the Red students ask him to training with him and his Pokémon.

"Hold on here I was here first". The Yellow students said. "And I want to get stronger. Me first, Jaden". Both colors argue who going to train with Jaden.

'This isn't going to end will'. He said to himself and he is thinking an idea to fix his problem.

"This is bad for Big Bro". Syrus said to his friend and they agreed with him.

He got an idea how stopped this argument. "Everyone stopped!" All the students stopped and his Pokémon stopped too. "Okay I'll help all of you". Everyone is happy.

"I hope he has idea". Bastion said and the duo agreed with him.

"I need trainers have flying type Pokémon at my right side". He said to them. The students follow his orders and half of both colors in one group. "Flying type test try to tagged my Pidgeot if you can".

"That is easy one". One of yellow student said.

"If you think that would be easy". He said to them and got their attention. "Trying every move you got to tagged him, but he is only going to used two moves". He show two fingers and they're nervous. "His only moves are Double Team and Quick Attack".

"Okay!" All the students said at the same time.

Jaden is looking at his Pokémon. "Try to hit my Pikachu and Froakie with your attacks". They thinking this going be easy but he didn't turn his head to them. He turns around and faces them. "Pikachu only used Agility and Froakie only used Double Team and if you missing they'll attack you". The female yellow mouse climbed down to watch the brunette's yellow mouse training.

They know how powerful that yellow mouse, but they don't know if the Bubble Frog is strong. But they want to get strong. "Okay!" All the students said at the same time.

"My Riolu will keep tracking on everyone for me". He said to his canine and he nod to him. They know his canine can keep eye on them by using his aura. "And have fun everyone!"

"Yeah!" All the students said. The flying type trainers' Pokémon try to tagged the Big Bird Pokémon but they missing him and he been using Double Team to dodge. The other trainers trying hit the Yellow mouse and Bubble Frog but they missing and they got hit back from them.

"I'm amazing how Jaden put something like this so easy". Bastion said and he is watching everyone and he is taking notes.

"Yes that Big Bro". Syrus said. He impressed how he comes down everyone.

"He is the man". Chumley said. 'I'm surprise he got everyone to getting along doing this test'. He is thinking he should ask him for training too.

The other two Pokémon is sitting down and watch them doing their test. "I almost have him". The Flame Pokémon said in their aura link.

"Yes..." The Blade Pokémon notice that is the brunette is talking the beautiful blonde trainer and move always from the training area. "What is he talking to her about?" He said in their aura link.

"He wants to know that guy gives her that looking". The canine said in their aura link. They agreed with him.

Five feet always from the training area, the brunette is talking to the Articuno Queen. "Who is he, Lexis?" He asks.

"His name is Hirofumi Nonaka from Articuno Blue". She answers him and she continues. "His main Pokémon is Gallade and his skin is dark green. He is a playboy at the academy".

"What does he do?" He wants to know more about before he becomes a problem.

"I heard from my brother, he said he is he's a womanizer, he charms girls he think is hot enough for him, sleeps with them. I also heard he used his Gallade to using Psychic on girls to erase their memories only he sleeping with them". She said to him and he doesn't like idea he using his Pokémon that way to the girls. "I heard a rumor his Gallade can erase old memories and plant new memories". This got his attention even more. "The girls don't remember they have relationships with boys they like. Only they remember he is hitting on them and forget sleeping with him. Now his new target is me". He senses she is sad. She continues talking to him. "Atticus and Hirofumi never were good terms with each other. My brother can hit any girl from young to oldest. Plus Hirofumi Nonaka knows I'm Atticus' sister and he'll taking advantage of me. He knows Atticus is vanishing and he try adding me to collection. If Atti was here he'll warm him don't come near me or else he and him going to have a problem. Now he not here I'm alone".

"That not true Lexis I'm here for you". He said to her and got her attention. "I'm your friend and I'll take his place. I got meet you and if you have problem I'll be dare to help you. You're not alone anymore, Lexis". He smiles at her. She is little shock and she is blushing. Now she knows she has him part of her life and she giving him a warm happy smiles.

He is looking at her smiled. 'She has beautiful smile'. He said to himself.

"Jaden we're done". The canine said to him in their aura link.

"Ah". He knows his canine was listening to them with his aura. "Let heading back Alexis. My Riolu said they're done". She nods to him. They head back to the test area.  
They saw all the trainers are down and their Pokémon is next to them. "Riolu what happened?"

"The flying Pokémon trainer can't tag Pidgeot and the other trainer can't hit them. Only they got was hit by them". The canine explains to him about test in their aura link. "But they have fun". The brunette is looking at him. "Both from different dorm but they didn't argue or turn this into fight. I was impressed by your idea". They both smile to each other.

"Okay Riolu tell me everything and..." Jaden is going to give them his answer. They're getting nervous. "You all pass". He smiled to them.

"We passed". One yellow said. He nods to him. "But we didn't pass your test".

"That true but the true test. Was all of you to getting along". He said to them. That shocks them. "From the beginning I would say yes to you all and starts your training. I was hoping all of you won't fight each other who are the better trainers from different dorms or your rank. Now I see that working and we beginning training tomorrow". He said to them.

"Yes Master Jaden". All the students said to him in a happy tone.

"Please don't call me master". He said to them and they nod to him. "Meet me here tomorrow". They left with smile on their face.

"You know Jaden; you're going change everything around here now". Bastion said to him.

"That may be true but I just want everyone to have fun". He said to him.

"Hmm. I'll see how your class goes". Bastion said to him. "See you tomorrow". He left the training area.

"I'll also leave and see you tomorrow". Alexis said to him and she left.

"Okay guys let heading back now". He said to his friend and Pokémon. They nod to him and they heading back to the Red Dorm. They got to the dorm he feeds his Pokémon.

He looks outside and saw a sunset. "Guys I'm stepping out". He walks outside and let out his canine.

"Okay". Don't stay out to late Big Bro". Syrus said to him. "Don't forget you class is tomorrow". He said to remind him.

"Okay Syrus". He left the dorm with his yellow mouse on his shoulder.  
"Riolu come on out". He throws the Pokéball and his canine. "I'm ready, Riolu". He said to him.

His canine smiled at Jaden. "Follow me and try to keep up". The canine said their aura link. He heading into the forest and Jaden is behind. The yellow mouse is holding on his should really tight.

They keep on running deep of the forest. They can't see the Red dorm. "Let see how your training goes on this one". He said their aura link. He jumps up grab a tree branch then the next three branches. He lands on the ground.

"Hold on tight Pikachu". Jaden said to him and the yellow nod to him. He did the same thing and landing on the ground next to his canine.

"Good you enhance Physical. Next we need to control your aura and help sense to getting even stronger". The canine said to him in their aura link. He nods to him. "Calm your mind then feeling your aura around your body".

"Okay, Riolu". He said to his canine. He closed your eyes. 'I need to come down. I much come down'. His canine can see his aura around him and he is smiling. 'I'm calm now. This feeling is not negative or anger'.

"Now extend your aura". The canine said in their aura link. Jaden nod to him and stay focus.

"Can Jaden do that?" The yellow mouse asks in their aura link.

"Yes he cans Pikachu". He is looking at the brunette. "I never felt strong aura even from his father". He said in their aura link.

'If Riolu believe I can do it and my Pokémon. I most believe in myself'. He said to himself. A flash hit him and he remembers all people and Pokémon he met at Pokémon Academy. In his mind he see light blue aura around Pokémon and people. 'This much be my mind eye can see aura'. He focuses more and he extends his aura. He saw two girls with that brown hair he knows from the afternoon and his friends is hiding somewhere.

He opens his eyes. "We need to move now". He said two of his Pokémon. He start to running and they know he sense something wrong. 'Where are they? I can't see them'.

"Jaden remember stay calm and trust your aura'. The canine said their aura link.

'Riolu is right. I much stay calm'. He said he closed his eyes. 'I much trust in my aura. He extends his aura and he found them. Now he knows where they are. "Follow me". He said to them in their aura link. They're right behind.

'Good he trusts his aura'. The canine said to himself.

They found them and they hid few bushes and trees, they saw Mindy and Jasmine or Jazz he heard that from Alexis who call her that. He saw on the ground was their Pokémon and was hurting in a Pokémon battle. They saw brown hair with his Blade Pokémon.

The two girls return their Pokémon back into their Pokéball. "Let getting out here". Jasmine said to her. They're about to running, but they can't move.

"And I ask you come out here we can talk". Hirofumi and his Blade Pokémon has them trap in his Psychic move. Five of his friends come out and they are holding on them.

"We can talk, but…" Jasmine said to him.

"Your Gallade hurt our Pokémon. We just let them out to keeping an eye on us". Mindy said in sad tone. "What do you want?"

"That true but you won't listen what I want". He said to them and shocks them. "What I want is habit of mine to go after beautiful girls and make them mine before going after another one I let my Gallade erase their memories I slept with them. After my Gallade erase does memories then I plant new memories and they'll forget their relationship with that person".

"That is horrible". Jasmine said to him.

"Yes but want everyone girl to mine and to be a part of my harem". He said with a smirk.

"This is wrong! To force us like that is horrible". Mindy said to him.

"I don't care". He said in smirk. "Now my sights on the perfect girl I have ever seen, Alexis Rhodes, but somehow my charm doesn't affect her. I have plan using you two to get Alexis to sleep with me and then I erase her memories of her brother and the people who closed to her. She will listen to me whenever I tell her to do it again. As for you two I'll erase your memories then roll her in and she be mine forever". The two are shock from him.

Jaden heard everything and his two hands making a fist. Then his eyes turn golden over by anger. 'This is not good'. The canine said to himself. Jaden is still watching him.

Hirofumi walk to the girls. He places his fingers on their cheeks slow to their neck then their breast. Then he points his finger at their breast. He has a smirk of his face and they're getting scared from him. Then he still going down to their skirt and he touch them. He still has his smirk and his hand to two their legs. "I thinking I'll have fun with your two before my cost Alexis. And I'm happy her brother Atticus vanishes. So who want to go...?"

"Hey Hirofumi I though today won't be storm today". One of his blues friends said to him and he notice that too. The wind blows him always from the girls.

Jaden was mad at him how he threat the girls and he hate the most was he used his Pokémon for his personal game.

"Jaden remember calm down". The canine said to him in their aura link. "Remember don't used your anger".

He remembers and he doesn't want the girls to getting hurt. He finally comes down and his eyes return back to normal. The wind finally comes down. He walks out from the bushes with his Pokémon. "Sorry but I have to ask you to leave the girls alone".

"I recognize you...you that Moltres looser who was training his Pokémon". Hirofumi said to him.

"That true but I'm starting a class now after school who want to get their Pokémon become stronger". He said to him. "I'm her and as her friend I need to let go of her friends".

"Like I said is a waste of time. Plus you not my boss and I'm 2 year Articuno Blue while you're 1st year Moltres Red". He said to him.

Jaden show a smirk. "That true I was promoted to Zapdos Yellow but I turn it down and I learn I can help the other students to getting stronger. I'll let all students from three different colors to join my class".

"Haha only you want to have Alexis first time, but too bad that would be me Mr. Looser Moltres".

"I'm just her friend I won't taking advantage of her. Since you talk big why don't we battle? If I win you let them go if you have any pride left as trainer". He said to him and holds a Pokéball.

Hirofumi's friend was about say something. "Deal Mr. Looser Moltres, I know I'll win and my deal to you...you much be my salve for the rest of the year". He said to him.

"Fine deal and will be on one on one battle against our Gallade". Jaden throw his Pokéball and his Blade Pokémon is ready to battle. He nods to him and his Blade Pokémon stepping in the battle area. "I got question".

"Okay ask your question. Soon as you finish and soon I can defeat you". He said to him.

"What would your Gallade get out this?" Jaden asks looking his opponent Blade Pokémon.

"Easy he wants to be Alexis' Gardevior mate and to erase her memories to be her lover too". He answers his question with a smirk and his Blade Pokémon also shows the same a smirk.

"What! I won't let him touch her!" The Blade Pokémon said in the aura link in anger tone. Jaden also agreed with him.

"Is time to battle". Hirofumi said and found his middle right finger has a ring with a stone. "Now Gallade Mega Evolve!" He said his left hand touch his ring. The energy from his ring and ring on his Blade Pokémon's right finger shoot out energy and connect to his energy. His Blade Pokémon becoming Mega Gallade.

"No holding back Gallade". He said to him and he nod. He shows his mega wristband. "Release your true power and Mega Evolve!" His right hand touches his keystone. He raises his mega wristband high up. The energy from his Keystone and Gallade Mega Stone connect to each other and his Blade Pokémon becomes Mega Gallade. A pressure surrounding him blows and they can feel the wind.

"Look Jasmine". Mindy said to her friend.

"It a Mega Gallade battle!" Jasmine said to him.

"So your Gallade can Mega evolve, but your is low level". He said to him. "Mega Gallade used Leaf Blade!" His Blade Pokémon forearms glow green and he head to him.

"You also used Leaf Blade!" Jaden said to his Pokémon. Both Blade Pokémon crash and and either is moving an inches. But his Blade Pokémon is pushing him back and send him to the tree. "Next Gallade used Sword Dance". His Blade Pokémon forearms blow light purple and backs grow longer. Then the Blade Pokémon moves them around in a hypnotizing way, making his moves stronger.

'His Gallade is strong and he using Sword Dance making his move stronger, but doesn't matter he going down'. Hirofumi said to himself. "Attack his Gallade with Night Slash!" His Blade Pokémon extends both of his arms blades on its arms are large size and spins and he heading to brunette's Blade Pokémon.

"Gallade used Teleport!" Jaden said to dodge. The Blade Pokémon's body glows multicolor become outlined in light blue and disappear. They saw the Blade Pokémon vanished.

"Where is your Gallade!" Hirofumi shout to him

"He coming at you and we're going to win. Here our next move. Gallade used Double Team then using Psychic Cut!" He said the next two moves. The Blade Pokémon reveals himself to them and his Blade Pokémon making eight clones of himself. His forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Then they swing their arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades and the blades hit the opponent Gallade. "End the battle with another Leaf Blade!" The clones vanished and the realer one slices his opponent. The opponent turn fall to the ground and turn back to normal.

Hirofumi returns his Blade Pokémon back into his Pokéball. 'How did I lose?' He falls to the ground and on his knees. His friends was shock and lost your their hold on girls. They didn't paying attention to the girls, but they head to him. Mindy and Jasmine running behind Jaden and his Pokémon is in front of them.

"Don't move". He said to the two girls. The two understands him.

Hirofumi is looking at him and groans. 'Why did I lost to him...a Moltres Red'.

Jaden is glaring at him. "We won and they free to go and here my demands don't near Alexis or them again. If you have any funny ideas with them again you have to battle me and if you win against me again". Mindy and Jasmine is shock from him.

"You thinking we'll listen to you". One of his friends and they pull out their Pokéball. They're ready to fight him.

Hirofumi raised his hand. "Don't you all will lose to him"? He stands up from the ground and they didn't move. "As pride of trainer I'll do as your command, but I'll defeat you before this year over and before leave this academy. I have my way with those three". He left with his friends.

Jaden's Gallade turn back to normal. "This blues are too hotheaded". His Pokémon agreed with him. "Are you two okay?"

They nod to him. Mindy speak up to him first. "Why did you save us? I mean we look down to you since you got here".

He smiled at them. "Alexis tell me about this guy how takes advantage on girls then his Gallade erase their memories". His Blade Pokémon shakes his head he doesn't like that Gallade. "I don't like how guys treat girl like that and unfair and is wrong".

Two girl look each other and smiled at him. "We thought it would be stupid a Moltres would hand out with her. But you impressed guy, Jaden Yuki. She needs all the support she need after her brother vanish". Jasmine said and looking at his Gallade. "We would believe you were holding back on females". She said to him and he nod.

"I glad everything work out okay". He said to them. "I'll take you back to the dorm, but I need to call a friend".

"Okay, Jaden. Who is your friend?" Jasmine asks him.

"Let me call him out. Hey please come out now". He said to the forest. They wait for few minutes and they heard footsteps. "Here he comes". He said to them. They saw brown fur and it sit down.

"That an Eevee". Both girls said.

 **Eevee knows as the Evolution Pokémon. A rare Pokémon with an irregular genetic code. Able to evolve into any of three highly distinct, advanced forms.**

"That right". He walking to the Evolution Pokémon and he bend down to petting his head. "I met him before the exam and he was scared of me". The two are surprise from him. "He was scared of people, but I give him food and water every day. Then day he wasn't scared of me anymore. I tell him yesterday I'll come back and ask him if he'll be my Pokémon".

"EE-vee". The Evolution Pokémon said in happy tone.

"Answer is yes". He said to him and he nod to him. He pulls out a Pokéball and the Evolution Pokémon touch the ball. He goes inside and Jaden smiled at the ball. "Welcome to the family my Eevee".

"Let back to the dorm". He said to them and the two nods to him. "Okay Gallade we need two trips". His Blade Pokémon nods to him. Everyone touch his arm and everyone is already. "Okay Gallade Teleport to the girls' dorm". He said to him. He teleports everyone to the girls' dorm dork. The two girls let him go and Jaden toss them Oran Berries. "That is for your Pokémon. Okay Gallade let head back home".

"Jaden wait". Mindy said to him. He is looking at her. "Alexis also has Eevee a female".

He smiles to her and he knows he can trust them. "Okay thanks. Next time I'll him will meet her Eevee". He said to her. The two smile at him and he wave his hand to them. They're ready and his Pokémon teleports them to the Moltes Red dorm.

"I'm proud of you, Jaden. You stay calm at the end". The canine said to him.

"Thanks Riolu". He said to his canine. They heading to their room and heading to bed with his yellow mouse on his bed with him. The Blade Pokémon and the canine return back to their Pokéball to sleep.

 **A/N This chapter was about the OC I said last chapter and Blue tops are just hothead. I got that OC chapter name from Dears '** **Hirofumi Nonaka' the playboy**


End file.
